


Love, Sex, & Other Things

by aintIpretty, leonardodicaprio



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, Daddy Kink, Divorce, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, First Times, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Horny Michael, Innocent Luke, Kinky, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parenthood, Photographer Zayn, Pining Niall, Protective Louis, Rimming, Road Head, Sex, Size Difference, Sugar Daddy Liam, airhead harry, baba zayn, but not college au, corruptive ashton, ex wife, lap dance, larry - Freeform, liam lives in a penthouse, no partition needed, normal calum, other things, semen in the eye cake, table talk, the bulge, vitamin D, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintIpretty/pseuds/aintIpretty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio/pseuds/leonardodicaprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luke are blushing virgins, Louis and Ashton are in over their heads, Zayn's got himself a literal sugar daddy named Liam, Niall tries to get Amy's attention, Michael's ready for a girlfriend, and Calum just wants normal mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

 

I

 

Luke reminds Harry of himself, all fumbling hands and clumsy tendencies and lanky limbs. So it’s with that bias that Harry decides to hire him to pick up a few extra shifts at the bakery. Once Barbara, the owner, received news that her daughter was going into labor and she would soon be a first time grandmother, Harry was bumped up to assistant manager and it doesn’t make his paycheck look any different but he likes the extra control. Like now when he gets to close the bakery for a day to ‘interview’ people and pick the person he gets to work alongside with for a while. He’s already hired Luke but for legal purposes or whatever he still has to go through the last three candidates: a girl that can’t be older than fifteen that doesn’t even try to hide the fact that she’s staring at his crotch, a cocky guy in his mid twenties that tries to tell Harry how to ‘carry’ himself, and a sixteen year old boy who has yet to grow out of emo phase and stares moodily at _everything_ , even the pastry display gets a death glare. 

 

Luke seems like a nice kid, he’s a bit shy but Harry reckons he’s just nervous about his first job interview and he knows what it’s like to be in that position so he calls Luke back down to the bakery to deliver the news in person. He also needs to give him a quick run through of a day’s work considering he needs him to start within the next couple of days if he doesn’t want to drive Barbara’s business into the ground.

 

When Luke gets there he manages to trip over a chair and nearly knock a table over before he meets Harry at the front counter. Harry’s always been the affectionate type so he doesn’t think twice about stepping out from behind the cash register and giving Luke a big hug.

 

“S-sorry about the-” Luke motions behind himself to the items he took special care to return to their precise positions after tripping on them.

 

“Oh no, that’s alright.” Harry reassure with a winning smile, “You’ll get used to moving around here considering you start tomorrow.” Harry announces, Luke’s eyebrows shoot up and his eyes widen almost comically.

 

“Wha- Are you serious? I mean, thank you- thanks so much.” Luke blanches and hugs Harry fleetingly then blushes, “Sorry, wasn’t very professional of me.”

 

“Well then I guess it also wouldn’t be very professional to invite you to pub night with a few of my mates. We’re not strict people here, pal. No need to worry.” Harry places a reassuring hand on Luke’s shoulder and can practically feel the boy sigh with relief.

 

“Alright then, y-yeah that sounds nice.” Luke’s breath still catches but Harry figures it might do that until the kid has really warmed up to the place so he just smiles and turns back to the counter.

 

“I figured I could show you around a bit and then we can leave from here if that’s alright?” Harry asks and Luke nods with an earnest look on his face. 

 

Harry teaches him how to use the cash register and handle money, shows him which buttons require a bit more force to actually work and tells him how to count change. Luke is a pretty quick learner but he still fumbles a bit and drops some coins when they do a practice run through. Harry shrugs it off and then moves on to health regulations about how he has to be sure to where a pair of gloves to handle the pastries and then take the gloves off to handle the money. Luke concentrates hard and furrows his brow while trying to soak everything in.

 

“If you need help tomorrow, don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll be busy in the kitchen for the first few hours but after that I’ll be up front. It’s not usually busy here in the mornings during the week but we do tend to get a rush of the college kids in around noon.” Harry explains and Luke listens tentatively and Harry can’t wait until Barbara comes to check in on the bakery so he can show her his little prodigy.

 

By the time he and Luke come up with a break schedule, with very little and timid input from Luke, it’s nearly time to leave.

 

“Help yourself to a cake or a drink, I’m just gonna go change and freshen up a bit.” Luke nods again and Harry hopes he finds his voice soon because he’d hate to accidentally walk all over the kid.

 

He takes off his scarlet apron and switches out his stretched out sweater for a slightly more fitting band tee and gives his hair a shake so it at least looks like it’s meant to be messy. When he walks out of the back room he finds that Luke hasn’t moved from his seat and is bouncing his leg so quick Harry’s surprised he hasn’t taken off. 

 

They walk a few blocks over to the pub and Harry talks the whole way, occasionally earning a shy smile or timid giggle from Luke. The weather isn’t too harsh, the winter has been unusually mild and now that it’s March it can only get warmer from here. Harry revels in it, he likes a good snow and cup of hot chocolate but his heart belongs to clear summer skies and the sweltering heat of July. He tells Luke as much, hoping for a response about what the boy prefers but is interrupted by Niall calling his name from the other end of the street.

 

Niall, surprisingly, doesn’t have a girl in tow. He’s notorious for somehow pulling before they even get to the location of their night out. Instead Zayn is following closely behind him, a long black pea coat that looks expensive from even this far away fitting his small frame perfectly. Harry smiles fondly at the two and if Luke side steps a bit closer to him neither of them mention it.

 

Once they get within reaching distance they all exchange hugs and Luke stands off to the side, rubbing at his neck nervously. 

 

“Luke, these are my brilliant mates, Niall and Zayn.” Luke smiles and offers a stutter free ‘nice to meet ya lads’  and the corners of Harry’s mouth turn down at the impressive, sudden improvement in social skills.

 

Niall's eyes absolutely light up and he’s practically bouncing on his feet, “I’ve got cousins in Australia, where abouts are ya from?” he says excitedly and Zayn tries to hide his amusement at the easily excitable tendencies of Niall.

 

“Sydney.” Luke answers confidently, Niall makes everyone feels relaxed, or maybe Luke was just nervous because Harry is technically his boss after all.

 

They chat some more about Australia and all it’s wonders and only when Zayn complains about the weather making his hair frizz do they go inside and sit at their usual booth, Harry sliding in next to Niall and Luke next to Zayn. Niall starts cackling after a few minutes and Zayn gives a warning look to him while the other two watch with confused looks. 

 

“It’s a bit toasty in here, Zayn. Aren’t you burning up in that scarf, mate?” Niall asks with a wicked grin and then flinches from what Harry assumes to be a kick in the shins, Zayn fights dirty.

 

“I’ve actually got the chills, I think I’m coming down with something.” Zayn says nonchalantly and Luke snorts and Harry still doesn’t get it.

 

“More like _going_ down on some _one_.” Niall retorts and Zayn actually cracks a smug smile, Luke giggling along like he’s in on the joke and maybe he is, hell, Harry doesn’t know anymore.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks and they all stop and Zayn looks at him like he’s a child.

 

“Oh Harry Edward, you’ll learn some day.” Zayn sighs then tugs off his scarf to reveal what Harry is pretty sure is a giant scattering of love bites, either that or Zayn has been attacked by a wild animal. He blushes furiously and bows his head to look at the table.

 

“I told him to not leave a mark then he had to go and be coy about how it’s not like I’m the one in front of the camera. Stupid, attractive twat.” Zayn mutters and Harry can tell Niall is about to respond with another smart remark but they’re interrupted by a loud cheer which can only mean one thing.

 

“Mikey!” Niall is the first to greet the now white haired boy, Harry swears he’s never seen him with the same hair color twice, “Harry made a new friend.”

 

Michael pulls up a chair to the end of the booth and introduces himself to Luke, the two don’t find much to talk about until a few pints in and then their conversation is flowing with ease. Zayn and Niall are discussing fashion week or something ridiculous and Harry is content just to listen to the conversations around him. The pub makes him comfortable, back breaking wooden booths, slightly warm beer, and all. It’s like their home away from home, every other night since they collectively decided that Niall’s dorm was too damn small for gatherings and even after Harry and Zayn got their own places plenty big for getting wasted they still agreed that the pub had become a sort of tradition by then.

 

Harry knows he’s playing a dangerous game by resting his eyes and leaning his head back on the booth because Niall has a tendency to prank people when he’s drunk and Harry’s an easy target when he’s awake, he’s practically Niall’s blank canvas for sharpie drawings of dicks when he’s sleeping. 

The conversations sound muted in Harry’s mind, just a lull of pleasant noise until Michael breaks the sound barrier with a “Mates,” which sounds like a declaration and an intro to something important so Harry peeks his eyes open.

 

“I’ve decided to take a pledge. No more sex until I truly like a girl. No more fuckin’ and dumpin’.” Michael swears and they all laugh at him, even Luke, because that’s like the equivalent of the average person making a pledge to abstain from oxygen.

 

“Oh, that’s a good one, mate. I give it three hours. Boys? Are you gonna place any bets?” Niall is cackling and Zayn is bent over in laughter and Luke is trying to conceal a giggle.

 

“Well, I’m proud of ya, M.” Michael smiles a thankful smile just for Harry then yells at the rest of the drunken table to shut it.

 

II

 

A week later and Michael has managed to stick to his regime. The other day he even declined an offer to go back to a pretty girl’s place even after he spent all night at the pub talking to her. He’s not sure how much his dick can take it though. He’s  young, he’s got too much stamina for his own hand and there isn’t much left in the wank bank. When Niall doubts that he’s gone an entire week without shagging someone he challenges him to look at his blue balls to prove it, Niall respectfully declines the offer.

 

He almost went home with a bloke two nights ago because technically he’d only said girl in his stupid pledge but then Harry just gave him this innocent look and Michael had to regretfully turn down the cute boys offer for a nice suck and fuck. He doesn’t know how Harry has managed nineteen years of never putting his dick in anyone but he’s gained a new respect for him. He’s pretty sure Luke’s a virgin too judging by the way he blushes and rubs his clammy hand on his thighs every time sex comes up in conversation, which is pretty much every conversation.

 

“Harry,” Mikey puts his drink down and pulls Harry from his conversation because he urgently needs advice, he needs guidance, he needs to know the secrets to not wanting to be with every attractive person he meets, “How do  you do it?” he asks helplessly and hangs his head.

 

“Do what?” Harry asks with furrowed brows, Luke is sat pressed against his side and if he didn’t know better he’d assume the two were at least fucking.

 

“Never have sex? I mean hasn’t your dick fallen off from neglect?” Harry looks slightly worried for his dick and Michael has to remind himself sometimes that Harry’s not stupid but he is naive and tends to take everything literally.

 

“Well I suppose my David Beckham poster has something to do with it.” Zayn’s head shoots up and he looks almost offended.

 

“No!” Zayn interrupts, “You’re never allowed to wank to that again d’ya understand me?” The entire table is staring at Zayn like he’s crazy but the boy still doesn’t offer an explanation. 

 

“Oh don’t tell me this older man of your’s is David Beckham and you’ve been calling him Liam to protect his identity.” Niall laughs and Zayn looks at him like he’s just heard the most stupid words ever spoken.

 

“Yes, fuckwit, because that makes so much more sense than the possibility that Liam could just look a lot like Becks.” Zayn sneers and everyone starts laughing except Harry who’s caught up on the image of his poster.

 

“Anyways, I need some like, tips or something. I’m dying here, mate.” Michael ignores the conversation and continues on with his questions.

 

“Well I suppose for me, I don’t know what I’m missing out on so...” Harry blushes and look at the table almost ashamed, he doesn’t exactly like he’s admitting to his co workers that he’s a virgin and Luke seems to be paying full attention to the discussion.

 

Not that being a virgin is some horrible secret he needs to keep, he’s just experienced a lot of different reactions because of it and he doesn’t feel like making a big deal of it.

 

“It’s alright mate, everyone is different about that sort of thing.” Luke says softly, Luke deserves a medal Harry thinks.

 

He’s been doing great at the bakery, it’s not like there’s much to screw up but the morning and afternoon rushes can get intimidating sometimes and Luke takes it all in stride. Harry respects the kid, he works long hours and goes directly to his night classes afterwards so Harry’s always sure to go easy on him on the days he has class.

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Niall says excitedly, “I’ve got an idea, why don’t the two virgins hook up and then it’s problem solved. 

 

Luke chokes on his drink in shock and turns bright red, refusing to look Harry in the eyes, “H-how do you even know I’m a virgin?” 

 

“Because you’re a teenage boy if you were havin’ sex, you’d be talkin’ about it.” Niall says matter of factly and Harry can almost see the logic in his statement.

 

Zayn’s phone rings, his special phone that only Liam has the number to and the table collectively shuts up, jaws clacking shut and eyes filling with mischievous glints, sans Zayn’s. His eyes are full of warning and annoyance. They all know he won’t let the phone go unanswered, if the two previous times its gone off while they were around each other are anything to go by. The first time, they’d all been at the movies and Zayn had ducked out to take the call and never returned, the second time, they’d been painting Harry’s flat and Zayn had left only to return two hours later with swollen lips and a new gold chain around his neck.

 

Zayn slowly reaches into his pocket and brings his phone to his ear, shielding the screen from view. 

 

“Hey,” He answers stiffly and the pub is too damn loud to hear the other end of the line, 

 

“Yeah, please. I’d like that a lot.” Zayn is staring at his glass of vodka with fire in his eyes and Harry can feel the moment he moves to adjust himself and he knows that move well enough, being a sex deprived eleventh year student in a biology class full of the swim team’s hottest members created vast amounts of sexual frustration.

 

“I-I can’t right now. In a few hours though, I promise. I’ll make it up to you.” Zayn mumbles and Niall is turning red from holding in laughter. 

 

“Okay. Shit, okay... See ya soon, love you.” Zayn presses the end button and slides his phone back into his pocket, goes back to drinking his drink like he wasn’t just on the phone to this mysterious boy he’s been speaking to.

 

Zayn actually looks mildly upset and any thoughts Niall had of teasing him morph into worry, “Everything alright, mate?” 

 

“Yeah,” Zayn clips, “I uh, I’ve got to go, handle this or whatever. See you fuckers later.” Harry stands so Zayn can exit the booth and is sure to give him a good squeeze of a hug before the boy stalks off, shoulders slumped and hands in his pockets.

 

“Well. I think we demand that we meet Liam.” Niall declares and Michael nods along.

 

“Fuck, should’ve been asking Zayn how to find someone you care about and wanna fuck this whole time.” Michael looks full of regret and Harry feels like he’s let him down.

 

“Don’t beat yourself off about it, mate.” Harry says softly and he doesn’t understand why the others start howling with laughter and he doesn’t want to ask.

 

III

 

It takes Zayn two weeks to finally agree to bring Liam to a pub night, claiming that Liam was busy or dealing with things until they finally told him if he didn’t bring him along then they’d find the man himself. It’s the only thought that makes Harry get out of bed to open up the bakery. By some miracle, it’s a fairly slow day. Harry spends most of his time up front with Luke and by two business is so dead he almost decides to close an hour early when two boys, no, men walk in.

 

The first is blonde, he’s well built and has thighs to drool over but Harry has never really had a thing for tall blondes and the arousal is momentary. The second boy however... Blue is the first thing Harry notices, deep blue eyes and shaggy chestnut hair and a wicked smile. He nudges Luke in the shoulder and scurries off to the back before he has any more images of sucking off the boy with blue eyes and a band shirt on.

 

Luke chats to them pleasantly and takes their order and Harry thinks the storm has finally passed when Luke comes into the back room looking equal parts flustered and flattered.

 

“The uh, someone is asking for you.” Luke points a thumb over his shoulder to the front counter and turns back to leave.

 

When Harry manages to work up the courage to leave his cave of a break room he finds the shaggy haired boy standing patiently in front of the display of cookies and cakes. 

 

“Ah,” The boy nods when he spots Harry, “I wanted to ask you what you’d recommend, the blondies seem to be a bit preoccupied.”

 

Harry looks around to find Luke fumbling over his words and spilling half the coffee he’s attempting to pour into a togo cup for the curly haired boy, he’s a wreck just like that first day Harry had called him in and oh. Well shit. Harry knows he’s a bit oblivious sometimes but he at least thought he’d notice his own co worker and friend crushing on him. 

 

“I like the orange scone with a classic cup of tea.” Harry offers and takes in the boys figure while he’s distracted by the display. 

 

He’s got a bit of facial hair and his actual hair looks like it’d reach his shoulders if it weren’t pushed back by his headband. He’s got curves that Harry wonders what would feel like under his hands, even with the boys baggy sweats he can tell he’s got an ass like Beyonce. 

 

“Yorkshire?” the boy asks with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“No, I’m actually from Cheshire.” Harry responds and the boy looks at him like he’s waiting for a punchline but when it doesn’t come he smiles wide and places his hand over his heart.

 

“Well aren’t you just the most adorable thing,” he coos, “I’m Louis.” Apparently Louis sticks his hand out and Harry stares at it for a second before shaking it and offering his own introduction.

     

“Oh,” It dawns on him the minute Louis lets go of his hand, “Like the tea...you meant the tea...erm,  yeah we have Yorkshire.” Harry can feel his face burning with embarrassment but Louis is just smiling softly at him.

 

It’s one thing to make a fool of himself and have his friends laugh at him but it’s the polar opposite to be a complete idiot and have this stranger stare at him like he’s something amazing. Harry makes small talk about how Louis likes his tea and places his scone in the bakery’s signature pale blue paper bags. It’s only when Harry hands it over does he see it. The Bulge. He swears Louis must have a sock in his pants or something because there is no possible way. Or maybe he’s just going commando, either way Harry just wants to feel his dick in his mouth. 

 

“My eyes are up here, Harold.” Louis teases and Harry doesn’t even bother correcting him, Louis called carry Harry anything and he’d respond.

 

“Oh, I” Harry blanches and Luke, the godsend he is drops a plate and the glass of it shatters all around them.

 

Ashton immediately goes to help Luke with the situation and Harry really wants to make a comment about how he’s really not allowed back here but he bites his tongue because Louis is yanking on his wrist to get his attention.

 

“I said do I need to sign the receipt?” Louis asks and again Harry’s lost.

 

“It’s on the house, I didn’t give you a receipt.” Harry states and Louis rolls his eyes but somehow he does it fondly and Harry blushes.

 

“And why did you do that?” Louis asks, eyes narrowed  suspiciously and smirk dancing on his lips. 

 

“Erm. It’s the end of the day?” Harry tries and he sounds so unsure of himself and he must be the color of a strawberry he’s blushing so hard.

 

“Is it?” Louis perks up and plays along, “Well then I best get going, I’ve got classes to attend and exams to study for and balls to kick.”

 

Harry’s eyes widen and he nearly sputters on air when he takes in the football jersey and beanie with the Manchester University logo on it and his mind slowly pulls itself out of the gutter.

 

“And you’re y’know, cute.” Harry stammers and Louis raises an eyebrow at him and suddenly Harry is very aware that this is all sorts of unprofessional.

 

“Not so bad yourself, bakery boy.” Louis winks and grabs his tea from Harry’s hand, fingers touching for longer than strictly necessary.

 

Harry mutters a thanks and Louis smiles brightly at him then pushes up on his toes to look over Harry’s shoulder at Ashton. And wow, Louis’ short, Harry could probably pick him up, would probably have to sit on his haunches if he wanted to suck him off, should probably stop thinking about this with such tight pants on.

 

“You’re staring, Curly.” Louis winks again and Harry blushes, he’s never really flirted before but he thinks this is what it might be like.

 

“Ashton, give Leggy Blonde your number already, we’re going to be late to class.” Louis calls again and even from here Harry can see them both blushing from head to toe. 

 

Ashton scribbles his number down on a napkin and Luke nearly drops it when he hands it over, laughing nervously and hands shaking just a little bit. The mess of the broken plate is already cleaned and cleared away and Harry’s thankful for this when the two boys leave (Louis with swaying hips) because now he has a safe area to starfish his limbs on the ground.

 

“What are you doing?” Luke asks with a slight hint of amusement to his voice.

  
“I’ve been overwhelmed, I need to lay on the cool tile a bit and calm down.” Harry says airily, he closes his eyes and all he sees is blue eyes and mousy hair and bulge and rounded ass and a smug little smile and it’s perfect.

                             

“You’re not a cat.” Luke snickers and Harry smiles lazily as he imagines himself curling up in Louis’ lap.

 

“Oh hush up, _Leggy Blonde_.” Harry giggles and Luke tries to feign offense but he looks more flattered than anything else.

 

“Get up, it’s pub time.” Luke toes at his side and just as Harry’s about to he hears a phone buzz and gives Luke a mischievous look.

 

“Has your gentleman caller already contacted you?” Harry asks and scrambles up to look at Luke’s phone. 

 

“Shut up, that’s none of your business.” Luke quips and unties his apron then throws it at Harry and he doesn’t protest, he’s just glad they’ve reached this level of friendship.

 

Harry wants to press some more about the text but Luke is actually begging him to hurry up and go to the pub already so they can meet the old guy Zayn’s been dating. They walk to the pub quicker than usual, giddy from flattery and excited to meet the man that Zayn’s been trying to hide away for so long. It’s how Harry knows that Zayn actually adores the guy because he wouldn’t care enough to shelter a two week material boyfriend away like he was too special for the world.

 

When they arrive Niall is already sat in their booth and Zayn is pacing nervously beside it. Michael is no where to be found, off on some date with some girl that he’ll probably pretend means something to him so he can finally get laid after a brutal  three weeks.

Zayn looks a weird mix of relieved and and horrified when he sees them, practically grabs them by their ears and throws them into the side of the booth opposite of Niall.

 

“Alright listen here you pieces of shit, I want you to treat Liam just like you treated Luke when he started joining pub nights. I swear to the lord almighty if you make a big deal out of this I will castrate every single one of you with a chainsaw.” Zayn speaks through his teeth and his eyes are wild and Harry actually believes him and Niall actually shuts up for once.

 

When Liam walks in, Harry expects him to join the lady in the booth in front of them because surely this can’t be the guy, this guy has got to be in his late twenties or early thirties, full beard and slicked hair and buff build.This can’t possibly be the guy that Zayn described as only a couple years older than him.  This guy has got a full on beard and a broad chest and his wrist is adorned with a huge golden watch and he’s dressed to the nines in a crisp button up and tight trousers like he just came from the red carpet.  Zayn stands though, walks right up to him and hugs him tight and it’s a bit odd if they’re all honest, they’ve never seen Zayn so gentle with someone, especially someone who he claimed to just be a good fuck for the longest time.

 

Zayn’s nervous, it doesn’t help that he can’t even drink too much because Liam’s got a meeting at six and if he can’t get drunk then neither can Zayn. He can feel every one of his mates eyes on the two of them and after they all introduce themselves Liam sits in the chair at the end of the table and pats his thigh for Zayn to sit on his lap, he finds himself curtly shaking his head and sliding into the booth with a blush high on his cheeks. He’s trying not to think of how Liam will punish him for it later when he thinks of a way to make everything better. It’ll make Liam happy and the boys uncomfortable and that’s all he wants in life. They deserve it anyways.

 

“Hey, Daddy, could you get me a drink?” Zayn asks innocently, loud enough to where he knows they all heard him but quiet enough for them to think they weren’t supposed to.

  
Liam looks a bit stunned for all of two seconds before Zayn sees the glint in his eyes, that he gets it. That they’re not actually doing this right now, Zayn’s just using their kink to screw with his friends. 

 

“Sure thing, sweetie. Anything for my baby.” Liam stands, leans down to kiss Zayn for added effect and saunters off to the bar.

 

“So, what do you guys think?” Zayn turns back to the table to find three sets of wide eyes on him. 

 

“He seems nice. I like his beard.” Harry bounces in his seat and the rest of the boys are still in shocked  silence by the time Liam gets back.

 

“Thanks, Daddy.” Zayn says louder this time, taking his drink and knocking back a long gulp and fuck Liam and his twisted payback, honestly, how is buying Zayn an alcohol free drink going to teach him anything.

 

“Oh you can thank me for it later.” Liam says just for Zayn’s ears, apparently finished playing whatever game Zayn dragged him in to.

 

“So, Zayn tells me you two are running the bakery a few blocks over?” Liam starts the conversation easily and Zayn gets what he wanted, an hour later and they’re laughing and joking and acting like Liam’s been a fixture in their little group for years. 

 

And he has been in a way. As much as Zayn relents to admit it, Liam has been a part of him for a lot longer than they’ve been taking this thing seriously. It’s not that he’s scared of being in love, hell, that was the easy part. It was getting himself to believe that the beautiful man with millions of dollars to his name actually loved Zayn back. Sure Liam has always bought him things and never turned down an offer for sex but Zayn still felt like he was just a young pretty thing for Liam to play with and dispose. Zayn remembers when he first realized Liam loved him, it’s easy to remember too because you don't just forget the moment the guy your fucking turns into the guy that’s telling you all about his family, his ex wife, and his precious son.

 

Zayn has met plenty of Liam’s friends and none of them know about his son, and it’s not like Liam is ashamed, Zayn sees the pride in his eyes every time he talks about him. Liam’s just protective is all, and ever since his ex sent an email saying she was going to take him to court to get for full custody, Liam has become even more fierce in his efforts to keep his little boy safe. So Zayn understands why they’ve never met, why he can’t visit Liam on certain days and he can’t wait for the day when he actually gets to meet the kid. Judging by the pictures Liam always sends him, he’s the most adorable kid Zayn’s seen, besides his sisters of course. He’s got wispy light brown hair and green eyes so dark they’re almost brown, he’s got Liam’s chubby cheeks and pouty bottom lip and according to Liam’s late night calls with a whimpering baby in the background, two little teeth on his bottom row.

 

Zayn wonders what it’d feel like to go grocery shopping with Liam and little Aries seated in the front of the cart, Zayn wonders if the boy will even like him or if he’d be scared of all of Zayn’s tattoos. He loves Liam so much and even if Aries isn’t even a year old he’d still like his approval or continuing things with Liam just wouldn’t feel right.

 

“You alright, babes?” Liam squeezes his thigh gently and Zayn realizes he’s been staring at the table for an unnerving amount of time.

 

“Yeah.” Zayn smiles tightly and Liam knows him well enough to drop it and switch subjects.

 

“You want another drink?” Liam asks, concern in his eyes like he feels guilty for screwing with Zayn’s drink order.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Lovely.” Zayn smiles, softer this time and once again Liam abides to his every request and stands to get him a drink.

 

“Aww little tough Zayn is in looove.” Harry sings and because his friends hate him they all join in and Niall starts drumming a beat to match it on the table.

 

“Oh grow up.” Zayn pouts but can’t conceal the smile that breaks his face.

 

Liam and Niall get on like wildfire talking about football and beer and Harry and Luke keep grilling Zayn about why he tried to keep Liam hidden so long and, he doesn’t know really. He was just afraid Liam would get scared off or that he wouldn’t want to hang around Zayn’s young and dumb friend’s but he should have known better. Liam makes a lot of money and has a lot of power yeah, but he’s not stuck up. Not in the slightest. He donates all of his old clothes to charity and has a special bank account set up to transfer  money to the charities he supports every month and he even went to Ghana last year as part of a volunteer group.

 

“This really cute guy came into the bakery today and I think I flirted with him.” Harry takes a break from chewing on his straw to announce to Zayn who was happily in the middle of watching Liam’s lips as he spoke to Niall.

 

“You think?” Zayn questions Harry and smirks at the blushing boy.

 

“Well, I called him cute and he winked at me, he is really cute though. He kinda reminds me of a pixie.” Harry says dreamily and Zayn indulges him because when Harry gets these little crushes he goes all starry eyed and it’s fun to watch.

 

“And what’s his name?” Zayn asks because that usually stumps Harry, his encounters with ‘cute’ boys never going beyond cheeky eye contact on the bus.

 

“Louis, he goes to Manchester University I think. And he plays football and didn’t laugh when he asked if we had Yorkshire tea and I thought he meant if I was from Yorkshire.” Harry says dreamily and props his cheeks in his hand and smiles softly and Zayn suppresses a chuckle because only Harry would be in so deep after what was most likely a two minute encounter. 

 

“Well he sounds like a charming lad.” Zayn says sarcastically and of course Harry doesn’t pick up on it, just nods in agreement.

 

“Luke got his mate’s number too.” Luke turns to Harry and gives him a glare that he’s completely oblivious to, “He was totally into him, saw them lookin’ each other over at least five times.” Harry continues and giggles, now aware of what he’s doing. 

 

“What? No? He was like in his twenties, he doesn’t want anything to do with some dorky kid. He was just being nice.” Luke denies and the conversation seems to be gaining the attention of the entire table now.

 

“You never know.” Liam winks at Zayn and it feels like a private moment even though the entire table knows exactly what’s happening, what Liam is alluding to.

 

They leave a few hours early so they have time to fool around before Liam’s meeting, Harry gives Liam a big hug which is his equivalent to a stamp of approval and it shouldn’t make Zayn feel so relieved but it does. He wasn’t just worried about Liam finding his friends to be immature, he was worried that his friends would get the wrong idea and think that he was just using Zayn.

 

All in all, the introduction goes smoothly, no one hates anyone and Niall finally finds someone who's willing to recap footy matches minute by minute with him. Zayn feels a strange sort of pride for his friends and Liam especially. They barely make it into Liam’s penthouse before Zayn is attempting to rip his clothes off and is surprised when Liam grabs his wrist and stops him.

 

“Don’t think I forgot about what you did.” Liam tuts and pulls Zayn closer, guides him over to the wine colored couch but doesn’t let him sit.

 

And Zayn’s honestly forgotten about what he did until he looks down at Liam sitting there, thighs spread slightly and his heart flutters with excitement.

 

“Were you too embarrassed to sit on your daddy’s lap in front of all your friends? Is that what it was?” Liam asks while slowly pulling his own cock out from his jeans.

 

Zayn’s mouth is watering at the sight of it, hardening and he can just picture the vein that runs along the bottom and the slight curve that’s so fucking phenomenal and always hits the best angles and his fingers twitch, wanting to touch. 

 

“No,” Zayn’s protest dies on his lips though because Liam is slowly pumping himself to hardness and staring directly into Zayn’s eyes while doing so. 

 

And Zayn knows he’s not supposed to touch but he takes a step forward anyways, Liam’s leg darts up and his foot presses into Zayn’s chest to hold him back.

 

“Uh-uh not until you ask nicely. Use your manners, baby.” Liam challenges and drops his foot down to toe at Zayn’s bulging crotch and he can feel his dick pulsing with the faint contact.

 

“Please, Daddy. Can I touch?” Zayn bats his eyelashes and bites his lip and he thinks Liam is about to give in when a wicked smile appears on the boys face.

 

Liam pulls his pants down to his ankles and places each of his arms up on the back of the couch so he’s sat spread all out with his feet placed firmly on the ground. 

 

“ Daddy wants a lap dance.” Liam says bluntly and cocks an eyebrow and looks so damn smug because they both know Zayn will do it, he owes it to Liam for one thing and genuinely just wants to grind on him.

 

“Can I give you a lap dance, Daddy?” Zayn asks and even though he knows Liam’s going to say yes he stays in place until he’s given permission.

 

“”Course, Baby.” Liam’s voice has gone rough and low and Zayn moves quickly to straddle his lap.

 

Zayn wriggles and sways his hips and keeps his hands placed steadfastly by each side of Liam’s head. He strips off his zip up hoodie and slowly peels his shirt off, keeping a rhythm of steadily grinding down on Liam’s bare crotch. He thinks it’d be better with music just as Liam reaches for the remote to turn on the sound system. Zayn slows the pace when “Burning Desire” starts playing, moving and grinding down in time with the song and Liam’s talking dirty in his ear the whole time, refusing to touch Zayn and to let Zayn touch him. Just letting their crotches rub against each other’s like they’re sixteen years old and then Zayn is thinking about how come August Liam will be nearly twice that age and the thought has him whining out.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn pants, “Daddy,  please I need you to touch me.” The friction isn’t enough, Zayn needs Liam’s hands on him, anywhere, everywhere.

 

“Fuck, Baby. So good for me huh? Are you good for your Daddy?” The friction is apparently enough for Liam because he throws his head back and starts grinding into Zayn’s movements.

 

“Good for you, Daddy. Just you.” Zayn promises ad kisses Liam’s neck, he’s rewarded by Liam’s hands finally letting go of the god damn expensive couch and gripping his ass instead.

 

Zayn mewls at the touch, wants Liam in every way but knows he has to leave in an hour since his ex and their lawyers have a meeting soon. He settles for Liam palming him through his jeans and grabbing at his cock the best he can. He’s desperate, so desperate for Liam’s touch and he comes in his pants only when Liam gives him permission to do so.

 

Without a word Zayn sinks to his knees and licks at the head of Liam’s cock, mouthing at it and pumping his fist around what he can’t reach because yes, he can deep throat but Liam’s dick is divine and so, so big. Liam lasts all of five minutes  with Zayn licking up down his fat cock and hollowing his cheeks and fluttering his pretty eyelashes. Then his thighs are shaking and his abs are clenching and he’s coming down Zayn’s throat, he swallows gratefully and moves back up to sit on Liam’s lap and kiss him down from his high.

 

“Got you a present, baby.” Liam says through catching his breath and leaves Zayn on the couch alone to go and retrieve the gift.

 

Zayn smiles lazily as the tell tale sign of a matte black box and a golden ribbon come into view. He opens the Versace box and lays eyes on the most beautiful baroque printed T-Shirt he’s ever seen in his life. It's got strokes of different hues of blue that look like they were literally painted on and printed on top of that is an intricate gold pattern with the Versace  logo placed tastefully throughout. He tugs Liam down into a kiss and murmurs his sincere thank you before excitedly taking it out of the box and carefully putting it on.

 

“You like it then?” Liam goes for teasing but Zayn hears the uncertainty in his voice.

 

“Love it, love _you_. You always know exactly what I like.” Zayn smiles and loosely wraps his arms around Liam’s torso.

 

“Love you.” Liam says softly and Zayn hates hearing his voice so defeated and sad. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Zayn says softly, “Everything’s going to be fine, you’ve got the best team of lawyers out there, they won’t let her take Aries away from you.” Zayn grabs Liam’s cheeks in his hands and forces the boy to look into his eyes while Zayn reassures him.

 

Liam’s never really spoken about his ex, only in passing when he’s mentioned dropping Aries off or when he first told Zayn she was trying to get full custody. Zayn doesn’t sense any bitterness towards the woman, whoever she is, Zayn doesn’t know, for all he knows he might have seen her a thousand times but Liam’s never mentioned her name let alone what she looks like so he really doesn’t know. What he does know is that they both never really loved each other, Liam married her because he was young and rich and felt pressured by his father to do so and she was too distracted by all the glitter and gold to appreciate the honest man she’d married. Things were just the way they were until Aries came into the picture and after realizing how miserable they were together and how they both didn’t want to bring a baby into that environment, they split before she was even in her second trimester. 

 

“I know, I’m just-” Liam huffs a defeated breath and nuzzles into Zayn’s neck to hide his face, “Do you think maybe tomorrow, if things go alright, you’d want to meet Aires sometime?” Liam blurts.

 

“I, Yeah, yeah I’d love to.” Zayn kisses Liam again and tries to hide his excitement because fucking finally, Liam trusts him enough and Zayn feels so lucky.

 

“Ooh!” Zayn says taking his new shirt off, “I’ll save this special for the occasion.” 

 

Liam smiles like he’s proud of himself and Zayn and he should be.

 

“Now let me borrow a pair of joggers, I’m tired of standing hear in my own cum.” Zayn demands playfully and in no time is fresh and clean and wearing pure fleece around his hips while kissing Liam goodbye and good luck.

 

IIII

Harry spends more time than usual getting dressed for work, he chooses his tightest pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt that hangs loose and exposes his tattoos because Zayn told him once that it made him look mysterious and chic and if Zayn says that then it must be true. He attempts to style his hair, tying it half up half down and he loves that it’s long enough to do that now. Then he takes it down and ruffles it which just looks ridiculous so then he tries a head scarf and whimpers when it looks wonky too and this is ridiculous he’s dressing to impress a boy that might not even show up. He finally braids it how his friend Lou taught him and ties it off with a pastel pink hair rubber hair tie because he needs color somewhere. 

 

He opens up the bakery and gets to work, baking the essential goodies for the morning crowd and brewing coffee. Luke stumbles in looking like he got about two hours of sleep and Harry feels bad for the kid so he pours him some coffee and helps him tie his apron. Luke thanks him generously and gulps his coffee down then turns on the register. 

“Stay up partying late college boy?” Harry asks once all the muffins and danishes and scones are baking, filling the air with a sweet scent.

 

“Ha,” Luke guffaws and shakes his head, “Apparently Ashton and I have a lot in common, I was up all night texting him, he’s picking me up after me shift to walk me to class.” Luke says tiredly and gives Harry a warning look because he honestly knows how much there is to tease him about, he doesn’t need to hear it.

 

“Today? At three?” Harry asks and Luke gives him a funny look and nods his head slowly.

 

Harry wills the day to just hurry up because come three o’clock he gets to flirt some more with Louis and watch Luke blossom and that’s all he really needs in life. Except the day is going by so slow despite the busy rush and so Harry refuses to look at the taunting clock that seems to be ticking at the speed of a snail. He sells countless pastries and makes countless cups of tea and Luke has a go at cooking chocolate chip muffins because those seem to be the big seller of the day and they’re easy enough to make. 

 

He only realizes three o’clock is close when Luke takes off his apron and disappears into the bathroom to fix his hair no doubt. The bakery has cleared out, only one old lady left who’s been working on a cup of tea for forty five minutes and Harry closes his eyes for a moment of relaxation when the bell signaling a new customer chimes and his eyes snap right back open. 

 

Sure enough it’s Ashton looking only a little nervous and Louis’ right behind him, clapping his shoulder and talking so quickly Harry can’t pick the words out of his accent and his eyes trail down to Louis’ bum, fit snugly in a pair of dark denim jeans. Luke comes out of the bathroom then and greets Ashton nervously.

 

“You kids have fun now, don’t get pregnant and look both ways before crossing the street.” Louis says loudly and practically shoos them out of the bakery, Harry takes the opportunity to make sure he’s not covered in flour. 

 

“What can I get for you?” Harry asks when Louis steps up to the counter, browsing the display with a contemplative finger on his chin.

 

“Hmm, two orange scones and, uh, two cups of Yorkshire the tea for here.” Louis says and Harry furrows his brows. 

 

“Um, at the same time or do you want seconds after you’ve finished?” He asks not even bothering to ring up the order because Louis is too nice to pay for sweets and tea. 

 

“Same time.” Louis says and Harry doesn’t question him further, just puts the scones on a pretty pale pink plate and grabs two mugs for the tea. 

 

“So, Ashton and your buddy Luke seem pretty interested in each other.” Louis starts a friendly conversation while Harry prepares his tea, a little milk no sugar, just like last time. 

 

“Uh yeah I guess, he said they’ve been texting non stop.” Harry says distractedly, focusing on carrying two cups of tea to Louis without dropping them.

 

When he turns around from the drink making station Louis’ not by the counter anymore, instead he’s sitting at one of the small antique tables by the window and Harry’s breath catches at the way the light streams across Louis, highlighting his cheekbones and making his eyes crystal clear. Harry walks to him and carefully places the cups of tea down and turns to stand behind the register when Louis grabs his wrist.

 

“I, uh, thought you could help me with this.” Louis smiles, tight lipped and slightly mischievous and oh. Louis wants Harry to like sit down with him and probably talk and flirt and wow, Harry’s glad he spent extra time on his hair this morning.

 

“I really shouldn’t.” Harry says regretfully, glancing back to the counter he should be manning.

 

“Well nothing fun ever happens from doing what you _should_.” Louis’ eyes glint and it’s like Harry’s under a spell as he sits down slowly,  the old lady finally finishes her tea and leaves the bakery with a ringing chime and then the silence becomes heady. 

 

“So, tell me about yourself Harold, why haven’t I ever seen you ‘round uni?” Louis asks and takes a bite of his scone, Harry picks at his nervously and his mouth twitches with discomfort because he despises any and all questions that involve university.

 

Harry clears his throat and takes a deep breath, “Wasn’t for me. Or I’m not for it I guess. My marks weren’t exactly good enough, I’m kinda stupid.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrow and he puts down his scone and looks Harry in the eyes, “Just ‘cause you couldn’t get into to uni doesn’t make you stupid, you’re just a different kind of smart. My marks were barely enough to go to uni.” Louis shrugs and Harry’s face screws up again because Louis just doesn’t get it. 

 

“I sat mine two times and failed every single subject except music.” Harry challenges and Louis’ eyes widen momentarily but he doesn’t comment on it.

 

“Yeah but you can make some damn good scones, I’d burn the place down trying to do that. You’ve probably got loads of common sense too, I don’t have an ounce of that.” Louis says matter of factly and Harry cracks a smile because no one has ever tried to self depreciate so much just to make him feel smart.

 

“I could teach you.” Harry says on impulse because he’d like to spend more time with Louis, get to know him better and maybe leave a hand shaped flour mark on his arse. 

 

“Better not, I’m sure you’d like to keep your job.” Louis says, popping the last bit of scone into his mouth and taking a sip of tea, “I should also start paying for some of this before you get in trouble.”

 

“Next time.” Harry shrugs and Louis looks up from his tea to shoot Harry a grin.

 

“Yeah, next time.”

 

And Harry doesn’t expect it to become a thing but then everyday for the rest of the week Louis is in the bakery buying cups of tea and working on his school work. When there’s no customers Harry likes to learn at least one fact from Louis’ studies and then tell them to Luke and Ashton when they pop in after class. Sometimes Louis doesn’t even buy anything, just sneaks his way behind the counter and acts like he works there, taking peoples orders and Harry giggles in delight. Louis stays for at least an hour every day, pestering Harry and by the end of the week it feels like they’ve known each other for a lot longer than they have. Like Louis’ practically a stranger and yet Harry knows his favorite movie and how he despises roast dinners but eats them anyways when he visits home because his mother thinks it’s his favorite thing.

 

It’s only been a week but it already feels like a tradition Harry never wants to break. He’d be perfectly content if Louis came to the bakery every day for the rest of his life just to poke Harry in the ribs and be a nuisance.

 

The next Monday scares Harry because he’s afraid it will break whatever they have going on and it does. In a spectacularly pleasant way, it does.

 

Luke leaves at noon to go to class and Harry’s really been meaning to ask him how things are going with Ashton but every time he thinks about it, his mind goes to Louis and he completely forgets. Louis, who Harry isn’t expecting to show up but sure enough, thirty minutes after Luke has left Louis is walking through the door, placing his bag in what has become his chair and marches over to Harry. He gets the weirdest urge to just lean over the counter and kiss Louis hello, not a snog, just a domestic peck on the lips. 

 

“Harry,” Louis licks his lips and Harry thinks its the first time he’s actually used his actual name, “ I’d like a cup of tea. Yorkshire.” 

 

Harry gives Louis a confused look but makes the cup of tea regardless of his weird behavior, maybe he’s just stressed from school. He makes it quickly, practically from muscle memory and hands the cup over to Louis with a smile. Louis smiles back shortly and then gives Harry an impatient look.

 

“Ugh, Harold you’re so frustrating.” Louis whines and sighs. 

 

“I’m sorry?” Harry apologizes for whatever it is he did and looks Louis up and down, he’s got tight black trousers on and university sweatshirt and he looks so curvy and cuddly and Harry just wants to wrap him up in his arms. 

 

“You’re supposed to give me a receipt what kind of establishment is this, how am I supposed to keep track of expenditures and write my number and a cute message on it so we can finally go on a date?” Louis sounds legitimately frustrated until Harry catches the last part and immediately stops questioning his lack of giving Louis receipts and breathes. 

 

“You could always use a napkin.” Harry suggest and Louis finally crack, line between his brows smoothing out and mouth turning up in a slow smile. 

 

“Or I could hand you my phone and you could put your number in.” Louis offers and Harry blushes, things have been so easy with Louis and the prospect of going on a date with him is daunting and yet exciting.

 

“Suppose you could.” Harry says smugly and Louis narrows his eyes at Harry’s sarcasm but hands the phone over nonetheless, Harry types in and re reads his contact a million times to make sure he’s done it right, fumbling thumbs be damned.

 

Louis is a lot more sedated for the rest of the afternoon, like all his energy was released by asking Harry for his number and Harry understand, he really does. So he sits with Louis until closing, reading his textbooks to him and helping him study for a quiz he has in an hour and it’s lovely. Louis makes Harry feel smarter, he doesn’t laugh when Harry’s reading his history book and mispronounces colonel, just corrects him politely and tells him it’s a stupid way to spell a word and moves on. 

 

Louis announces he has to get to class and Harry helps him pack away his books an tidy his papers, Louis is really helplessly unorganized.

 

“Thanks, Harold.” Louis says softly, they’re both standing by the door, Harry making sure the bakery is locked up and Louis hesitant to part ways.

 

“You’re welcome, Lewis.” Harry waggles hie eyebrows and almost flinches when Louis presses up onto his tippy toes and kisses Harry’s cheek quickly.

 

“So, uh. See you.” It’s the first time he’s actually seen Louis nervous as he turns quickly and walks towards the college in such a fast pace he’s nearly running. 

 

“See ya!” Harry calls out and waves to Louis’ back then brings his hand in to touch his still tingling cheek, he’s sure the blush is still there by the time he meets the boys at the pub, Luke looks suspicious and Zayn raises his eyebrows knowingly.

 

He slides into the booth and his heart  races when his phone buzzes because it has to be Louis, or his sister, he hopes it’s Louis.

 

It’s from an unknown number, it’s from Louis and it bluntly reads: _go on a date with me, Curly???._ Harry’s never been asked out before and we wants to reply with a yes in all caps and several hundred exclamation points. But he remembers his sister and her friends always talking about playing it cool and waiting to respond so he does that, for ten seconds then he types in a _when and where?_ and presses send.

 

_You workin tmrw?_

 

Is Louis’ response and Harry immediately sends off a  _Yeah_ and it’s so casual considering they just started met a week ago but that’s what feels right, maybe Harry was just in his head the whole existence of his life and didn’t realize how easy this was, whatever this is anyway, he’s not getting his hopes up by assuming anything.  

 

 _i’ll pick u up tmrw after class?_ And the thing is Harry can already tell that Louis’ questions are probably more or less demands.

 

_can’t weight :)_

 

Harry texts back and expects that to be it but then his phone buzzes again.

 

_Ur too cute_

 

It reads and Harry’s brows furrow because it’s not like he did anything to earn Louis’ affection.  He decides it’s best to not respond, to not seem too eager but he is eager and there’s really no point in hiding it because he’s never been one to hide his feelings.

 

_What???_

 

 

_nothing, have fun with ur mates i’m about to take my quiz_

_good luck!!!_ Harry responds with a million random emojis and Louis’ response is a simple smiley face. 

 

“Who ya textin?” Zayn says lowly and Harry’s head flies up from where his thumbs have been hovering over the screen hesitantly.

 

“Nobody.” Harry says too quickly and Zayn smirks.

 

“Ah, that’s a nice name.” Zayn says seriously because he’s known Harry long enough and he knows how to trick the boy.

 

“His name isn’t actually nobody, idiot, it’s Louis.” Harry says like he’s the smart one then his face crumples, “Shit, you’re good.”

 

Zayn laughs fondly then recognition dawns on him , “Wait, the same Louis from last time?” 

 

“Don’t sound so surprised, Zee, sheesh.” Harry pouts and Luke sneaks into their conversation then.

 

“He’s proper gone for him.” Luke says matter of factly and Harry blushes. 

 

“Awww little Harry’s growin up.” Zayn coos and Niall joins the table with a deflated looking Mikey at his side.

 

 Apparently his date was a bust, some blonde chick that only wanted to talk about herself and how she’s an up and coming actress or something.  Luke cheers Mikey up by keeping an arm around him and buying him drinks.

 

They chat about work and school, apparently Zayn is trying to break away from fashion photography and wants to start a gallery of pictures of urban life. Harry tells him he’ll do great and even Niall seems supportive instead of offering the usual cackle. Then Liam walks in and Zayn drops the conversation and rises to greet him. 

 

“Hey, love.” Liam kisses Zayn cheek and he sounds so, so tired. The custody battle and the idea of losing his son draining him. 

 

“Why don’t we get you a drink, babe?” Zayn suggests, keeping his arms around Liam and ignoring his mates’ childish catcalls. 

 

Liam nods and sets off for the bar then comes back with two rum and cokes and slides in snugly next to Zayn, it’s only the first time he’s joined a pub night since meeting everyone, too caught up in meetings with his lawyers or unwilling to leave Aries’ side. Zayn’s sort of low key freaking out because this weekend is when he’s finally going to meet the kid and it’s a daunting thought. Having a baby around will change everything and Zayn’s up for the challenge but the uncertainty of how it will affect his and Liam’s already unconventional relationship is daunting. 

 

“Hey,” gives him a small smile and tilts Zayn’s chin up so their eyes meet, “ Relax babe, we’re having a lads night, Aires is at his mum’s, bottoms up” 

 

Liam winks and clinks his glass against Zayn’s and he let’s out a long breath that catches when he sees the confusion on Harry’s face, the kind he always gets when he’s about to ask a question so Zayn lifts his glass to everyone else for a cheers and he’s never been more thankful for Harry’s short attention span. To Zayn’s relief every one drinks up and his mood is lifted by a table full of his drunken mates.

 

Niall is at the state where no one can tell if he’s pretending not to be drunk or if he’s really not wasted and Harry is leaning on Luke’s shoulder with a dimpling smile on his face talking about Louis’ eyelashes. Zayn smiles happily and nudges Mikey’s leg under the table because he looks like he’s starting to daydream and that’s some dangerous territory for how sex deprived the kid is.

 

“Aw cheer up Mikey, we can be lonely together. Amy got a boyfriend so I might as well get one. I’m ace a suckin co-” Harry’s hand flies up to cover Niall’s mouth and he giggles which means Niall licked his hand which means Niall is definitely wasted.

 

“We can be each other’s back up plans.” Mikey decides and Liam must be slightly wasted too because he lifts his glass again in a toast to the back up plan couple. 

 

Zayn smiles crookedly at him and all he really wants is to go back to Liam’s and fall into his plush bed and cuddle him until sunrise so he announces they’ve had enough for the night and does just that.

 

 


	2. II.

 

Zayn is nearly shaking with nerves. He’s sat on Liam’s expensive couch only half paying attention to the program on tv because any minute now Liam is going to come back with his son in his arms and that’s a big freakin’ step for them. Zayn takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the program playing but when he turns up the volume a slew of cursing and gun shots flows through the sound system and Zayn changes it to some kids show because he probably shouldn't be watching something so violent around a baby. Liam’s baby. Liam’s baby who Zayn is about to meet and become a family for and maybe he’s more excited than he is scared.

 

The kid could hate Zayn, he could cry and scream for his mother the minute he sees Zayn, even though he’s not old enough to speak yet and he’ll have no idea that Zayn is his dad’s boyfriend but still. It’s a rational fear. One that has Zayn’s veins numb with fear and his leg bouncing relentlessly. Liam and Zayn will never be the same after today, they could either work great with a baby added to their relationship or they could see how wrong they are for each other and the idea is equal parts exciting and terrorizing. 

 

The lift dings and Zayn smiles on instinct at the sound of Liam being home, he rises from the couch excitedly and goes to meet him in the reception hall.

 

He finds Liam with a chubby cheeked boy gnawing on a teething ring propped against his hip and a baby bag slung over his shoulder and Zayn can feel his heart melting. He instantly reaches out for Aries and presses a finger into his little hand and coos at him. 

   

“Hello Aries, you’re such a cute baby boy! ” Zayn says in a voice several octaves higher than usual and bounces the boy’s arm.

 

“Thanks, mate, I get it from my dad!” Liam says in a high pitched voice and moves Aries as if he’s the one saying it, Zayn smiles brightly and looks up to finally meet Liam’s eyes and press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“He likes you.” Liam states and walks to the kitchen and Zayn follows.

 

“What did he tell you that in some Payne language I don’t understand?” Zayn asks and Liam laughs airily, Zayn could listen to the tinkling of his laughter for days.

 

“He’s comfortable around you,” Liam shrugs and places the baby bag on the counter, “usually when he’s around people he buries his face in my chest and clings to my shirt.”

 

“Here, see how he is while you hold him while I put his milk up and wash his bottles.” Liam comes closer to Zayn and easily hands Aries over, it’s not like Zayn’s never held a baby, he has two little sisters so he takes the child effortlessly and stays close to Liam.

 

Aries seems wary at first but then he finds interest in Zayn’s face and reaches up a grabby hand and touches all over Zayn’s cheeks and mouth. Zayn giggles and playfully bites at Aries’ hand with his lips over his teeth which makes the boy squeal in delight and gurgle happily. And honestly Zayn should’ve known it’d be this easy, he’s great at charming Liam, his son is no different.

 

It’s such a relief that Aries seems to like him, that he didn’t cry the instant he laid eyes on Zayn and he didn’t even bat an eye leaving his father’s arms for Zayn’s. He feels such a primal instinct to protect and love the kid and he does with all his heart. And he knows that Aries is far too young to understand relationships but he’s so happy the kid didn’t start screaming the instant Zayn showed affection for Liam. He feels like he could do this, he always has, but having Aries here, Zayn still feels like he wants to go out to the park and watch as Liam pushes Aries in the baby swing and kiss their foreheads when they’re done. He never thought he’d be so domestic but he finds his heart warming at the smallest things, like buying baby clothes and going grocery shopping.

 

He bounces Aries on his hip and talks nonsense in a too high voice because it makes him smile and laugh and the kid really does have an adorable little smile. Zayn walks in little circles to keep Aires amused and it seems to be working. Zayn doesn’t even notice when the tap stops running and the fridge closes. He just keeps on talking excitedly and then Aries starts kicking his legs and squealing loudly and Zayn’s afraid he’s scared him or screwed up but Liam’s soft laughter tells him other wise.

 

“I feel neglected but you two are so cute it’s worth it.” Liam pushes off the counter that he’s been leaning on and watching them from and walks closer to the two, “ He’s always kicking and flailing his arms when he’s excited, you’ve got so much energy haven’t ya darling?” Liam explains, taking Aries and leading the way to the sitting room.

 

“Peppa pig? Is this your first step to baby proofing the place?” Liam asks amused and smiles lovingly at Zayn. 

  
The fact that Liam knows the name of the show makes something warm bubble in Zayn’s chest, seeing Liam be a dad is a lot different than hearing about it. It makes Zayn feel all domestic and proud and turned on like he wants to make more babies with Liam to see him be a great dad to.

 

“Yep, my next step is child proofing the lower level cupboards, I heard babies are horrible thieves.” Zayn says teasingly and sits on the couch beside Liam.

 

Liam barks a laugh and turns Aries around in his lap, bouncing his knees a little and making faces at him. Zayn leans his head on Liam’s shoulder and watches Aries with a soft smile on his face, he already has so much love for the kid it’s ridiculous.

 

Zayn thinks back to when they first met. Back when he’d interned for a prestigious photography company and constantly did top secret shoots. He hadn’t even bothered asking what the shoot was for, just figured Liam was some model wearing designer clothes for a brand that wanted their design to remain a secret before it’s release. He remembers how Liam flirted with him and how the assistants on set giggled wildly which was odd because usually they teased Zayn when models hit on him. It’d only been on the break from the shoot, after he and Liam had exchanged numbers, that he learned why the assistants had been so giddy. The shoot had been for some excerpt in Forbes about the richest men under thirty and Zayn’s twenty year old heart raced with the news that a twenty eight year old billionaire had told him he should be the one in front of the camera.

 

He hadn’t believed it at first, figured the assistants had just made it all up because when they got bored they tended to do that sort of thing. But then Liam took him on a date to some fancy restaurant on the Thames and the morning after he’d woken up in a penthouse with Liam in bed beside him and it’s like his life his been that way ever since. Except now Liam’s twenty nine and Zayn’s twenty one and they’ve got half a year’s worth of a relationship bonding them together. Zayn’s love for Liam goes far beyond glitter and gold, just one night with Liam was all it took to know that he’s the most brilliant, kind hearted, and genuine soul out there. 

 

“I think he can tell I’m happier around you, that’s why he likes you.” Zayn’s smile grows and he reaches out to caress a finger on Aries’ rosy cheek and his smile drops because it’s burning up.

 

“He’s warm, Li. Should you check his temperature or-” Zayn sounds slightly frazzled and worried and Liam moves to kiss his head. 

 

“Don’t worry, he’s just teething, but you’re a tough boy aren’t you Air? Smiling through it like a champ.” Zayn relaxes but he still feels unsettled.

 

Sure he has little sisters and knows how to change a diaper and kiss a boo-boo and hold a bottle properly. There’s just so much more he doesn’t know. Like what to do if Aires really was sick or hurt. He supposes he’ll learn in time, because he plans on being with Liam for a very very long time. The prospect of being able to raise a child with Liam, a child as great as Aries, and watching him achieve so many milestones is exciting. 

 

Peppa Pig is learning how to count to ten and Liam turns Aires around to watch, his little mind fascinated by the colors and movements. Zayn curls into Liam’s side and everything feels complete, sitting here with his boys leaves him content. As the episode comes to an end Aires lets out a loud yawn -and that kid must have a powerful set of lungs- and Zayn does the same. 

 

“I’m gonna put him down for a nap then we can talk.” Liam pats Zayn’s thigh and stands, Aires leaning a tired head on his shoulder.

 

Liam walks up the spiral stairs carefully and carries Aires to his room, a beautiful traditional cream colored nursery with natural lighting from the tall windows. Zayn is only slightly nervous, nothing to not be nervous about ever comes from anyone saying they need to talk, it’s common knowledge. But Liam also did just introduce his son to his boyfriend so Zayn imagines there is a talk to be had. 

 

Zayn’s mind is still buzzing though because this could be Liam deciding he doesn’t want to raise his son with Zayn, this could be Liam telling him that things aren’t going to work out. Zayn thought of a million ways this day could have gone wrong but none of them were as cruel as this, as Liam’s kid liking Zayn and Liam being the one to change his mind and end their relationship. Zayn loves Liam so much, loves the way they work together and mold each other, he can’t imagine finding that with another person.

 

Liam descends the stairs quietly and reaches a hand out to Zayn when he gets in front of the couch. Zayn takes it and let’s Liam guide him into his room and he wills his heart to stop jumping because that is not what they’re about to do. This is serious. Liam sits at the edge his bed and scoots back a bit so there’s space for Zayn between his legs, space that Zayn fills as he sits in Liam’s lap facing him, bracketing his legs on either side of Liam’s torso because he wants to look at him for this. 

 

Liam stays quiet for a moment, preens Zayn and tucks his hair back and picks non existent fluff of of his shirt. Then he takes Zayn’s hands in his and kisses them both. Zayn waits patiently, happy to study the contours of Liam’s face while he works out what he wants to say in his head. 

 

“You did great with him,” Liam says finally and rests his forehead on Zayn’s shoulder so he’s looking down at their entwined hands, “I know this is a lot to take on and I know you’re smart. But, I just want to make sure you realize _how much_ you’re taking on before we go any further.” 

 

Liam’s giving him an out. Liam’s giving him the chance to run away and not look back and Zayn’s heart lurches with the idea that Liam thinks he needs one, that Liam is that insecure about what this means for them. 

 

“Liam,” Zayn kisses Liam’s neck and rubs a thumb over his palm, “I love you, I love every part of you and Aires is a part of you. I know this isn’t gonna be easy all the time and I know that when you get full custody our sex lives will probably be lacking until we get the hang of things but I love you. I’m not just gonna walk out on you because things are changing.” Zayn doesn’t want to say difficult, he doesn’t want to say that adding Aires to the equation will put a strain on them because he won’t, if anything he’ll bring them closer. 

 

Liam still looks unsure, guilty almost as he asks “Really?” 

 

Zayn rolls his and refrains from scoffing, “Are you daft, Payno? ‘Course I wanna  be here for the long haul, you know me, if I didn’t then I would have bailed by now.”

 

Zayn’s usual sarcasm seems to convince Liam a little more and he peeks up at Zayn and the corner of his mouth pulls up shortly but he doesn’t say anything so Zayn continues.

 

“The real question is whether you want an amateur near your son. I mean, fuck, I thought he was dying, mate. Like I don’t know about teething,” Zayn says in exasperation and he feel Liam’s eyebrows pinching together and the movement of Liam’s head as he shakes it back and forth in denial.

 

“I trust you. I’d rather have you worry than not care.” Liam talks into Zayn’s shoulder and Zayn rubs a soothing hand up and down Liam’s back because he’s finally beginning to relax himself, the conversation steering clear of a break up.

 

“Really?” Zayn asks in disbelief because this isn’t a ‘I trust you enough to love you’ sort of thing this is ‘I trust you to raise my child with me’ kind of thing and that’s overwhelming.

 

“Yeah. You’re amazing.” Liam breathes in awe and picks his head up to gently but against Zayn’s.

 

“I know,” Zayn sighs dramatically and kisses Liam, “Now let’s make out until Aries wakes up.” 

 

Liam shakes his head fondly and gives into Zayn, pulling them further into the bed and kissing him gently. Neither of them are up for playing, just loving each other with a daddy kink free snogging session, too emotionally drained for anything other than careful kisses and gentle touches.

 

When Aries’ nap time is over Liam takes Zayn’s hand and leads him up the stairs to the nursery and Zayn experiences a moment he’ll probably remember for the rest of his life. Liam places a hand on Zayn’s lower back as they look down at Aries, sleeping soundly in his giant english oak cot. Liam nods at Zayn with an encouraging smile and Zayn reaches down, rubs a hand over Aries’ little head of wispy hair and then rubs his stomach, coaxing the boy at of sleep. Zayn takes in a quick breath when Aries’ deep green eyes blink open blearily, the first thing Aries does is smile grandly up at Zayn and give a little delighted sound. And Zayn thinks, despite his age and inexperience, he can definitely do this. 

 

lllll

 

**_As Zayn dipped his toe into the ocean of fatherhood for the first time, Harry dove head first into the sea of dating._ **

 

_i have a confession_

 

Harry frowns at the text from Louis and types a couple hundred question marks back. He’s technically not supposed to be on his phone but it’s a Friday morning and Luke is in class and business is dead.

 

_i don't actually like orange scones_

 

Harry squints at the statement and his mouth curls up in amusement because-

 

_what??_

 

_i was just pretending cos u said they were ur fav_

 

Harry actually laughs out loud and rolls his eyes even if Louis can’t see. He doesn’t know why Louis felt it crucial to make this confession at ten am on the morning of the day of their date but he finds it cute. 

 

_i am shocked and opaulled and you are no longer allowed in my bakery._

 

Louis smiles at Harry’s horrible spelling and shakes his head fondly even if Harry can’t see.

 

_ouch, how will i stay away from your precious face?_

 

Harry blushes and racks his mind for a witty response but then a customer comes barging in and he has to shove his phone in his pocket and attend to them. He pours the old mans coffee and puts his banana nut muffin on an emerald green plate and wishes him a good day as quickly as possible so he can text Louis back. 

 

_you won’t, thats the point ;)_

 

Harry is content with his response and prepared for more text flirting but Louis’ response has him pouting and puffing petulantly.

 

_i wont. in class now, see ya later x_

 

So Harry bakes some more orange scones and greets Luke and waits for later. Luke is gushing about Ashton but it doesn’t sound like they’re too serious yet so Harry doesn’t worry about it, Zayn will probably worry about it, he’s taken to protecting the new baby of their group. 

 

Harry’s just finished making the frosting for the small batch of scones and orders Luke to drizzle it on the scones when they’ve cooled more then gives him a small bonus for staying late this afternoon to clean and close while Harry’s off on his date. Speaking of which, he really needs to freshen up. He’s incredibly nervous because he’s only been on one date before and it went horribly.  He’d set up a nice picnic outside with candles and music and everything and the girl (because fifteen year old Harry was still figuring some things out) had complained the whole time about it being too hot outside. 

 

This is different though, this is _him_ being taken out by _Louis_ and Harry would care deeply if things went terrible, not just laugh about it to his sister and consider it dodging a bullet. Harry shakes the thoughts away and walks out of the bathroom and into the back room to change. 

 

He’s got precisely two minutes before Louis’ meant to be there and he dashes to pull off his apron and stained black T-shirt in exchange for a classic rolling stones tee, it’s still quite chilly out but he shamelessly wants to show off his tattoos. Harry pulls off his baggy work jeans and struggles to pull up his skin tight black ones that Michael says make his thighs look fuckable, whatever that means. He’s just shaking out his hair and tying a scarf around his head when the room to the back door flies open and he squeals and drops the scarf with a racing heart.

 

“Shit, didn’t mean to startle you, Luke said it was okay to go back.” Louis bends over to pick up the scarf, shamelessly eyeing Harry’s crotch as he stands up straight again. Harry questions Luke’s sanity.

 

“Thanks.” Harry says breathlessly and ties the scarf around his head quickly.

 

“So I was thinking, and it’s okay if you don’t like sports or whatever, but I was thinking you could come watch me in my footie match, I play for the uni team I figured we could do that then maybe go for dinner somewhere.” Louis leads them back to the front like he owns the place and Harry follows like a duckling.

 

“Yeah, that’d be ho- fun, that’d be fun.” All Harry is imaging is Louis all hot and sweaty and taking charge and that ass of his in athletic shorts, all for Harry to stare at while pretending to be interested in some game.

 

“Perfect! Warm ups start at three thirty and the game starts at four so you can meet me there or you can come now and watch the team do drills.” Louis opens the door for Harry and Harry makes sure to scowl at a giggling Luke before walking beside Louis down the street.

 

“I’ll come now.’’ Harry blurts and Louis raises an eyebrow at him, “I mean-”

 

“Cool.” Louis smiles and bumps elbows with Harry as they walk but neither of them make a move to actually hold hands.

 

It’s not particularly romantic watching Louis dart around the field and order his team around, but there’s a certain sort of warmth that Harry feels from being invited to the game by the team captain. Before the game starts Harry realizes he probably didn't make the best decision wearing just a T-shirt with the wind blowing but before he can even shiver Louis is on his tiptoes leaning over the barricade to the bleachers to hand Harry his sweatshirt. It’s fleecy and warm and smells like grass and caramel and something distinctly boyish.

 

Harry sits through the first half in relative silence, just watching Louis work the ball up the field and encouraging his team mates and finds that he’s actually sort of interested in the actual game. It’s tied 2-2 at half time and Louis smiles at Harry and sends him a small thumbs up before disappearing to the locker rooms to talk the team up. Harry heads to the concession and gets himself a hot chocolate and manages to actually not spill it on his way back. 

 

It’s only then, sitting amongst a group of rowdy boys and talkative girls all clad in jumpers and scarves with the Manchester University emblem on it, does Harry start to feel a bit out of place. These kids are smart, they can go out and balance their social lives then probably go to class the next day and ace all their exams. They probably read a book a week and spend their afternoons concentrated and revising and they probably don’t get teased by their friends for being ‘naive’. And Harry knows they all think he’s a bit dumb, that they just say ‘naive’ and ‘innocent’ because they think it’ll spare his feelings.

 

Harry doesn’t realize he’s looking at his feet like he’s about to cry until some girl snaps her fingers in front of his face. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Harry mumbles and stands so she can move by him and get to her seat. 

 

“It’s alright, mate. Just try not to have your existential crisis in such a busy place next time, yeah?” she smiles and moves down the row to her seat and Harry whines in the back of his throat because what the hell does existential mean?

 

It’s not time for self pity though because soon enough the whistle is blowing and the crowd is chanting and Louis is shining like a damn star on the field. Harry spends most of the second half daydreaming about Louis and his ass in compression shorts and the abs that must exist under his jersey. And Harry doesn’t really know what he’s into but he imagines he’d enjoy some Louis as David Beckham in his kit role play. He’s ripped from his daydream by the whistle blowing and the crowd jeering and Harry thinks the game is over for a second, then he sees Louis rolling around the field and the ref holding up a red card to one of the opposing team’s players.

 

As hot as Louis‘ ass looks the way he’s pushing it up into the air from grabbing his knee, Harry gets a sinking feeling in his stomach, worried that Louis is hurt. For one long and agonizing minute Louis keeps his head down and Harry gets closer and closer to the barricade separating the bleacher walkway and the field. It’s only about a five foot drop and Harry would be more than willing to jump if someone has to carry Louis off the field. But then Louis is rising and both teams are clapping and the crowd is cheering on, Harry louder than any of them.

 

Louis gets to take the penalty kick, it’s just outside the box but the way the other team is forming a wall and blocking Louis‘ team mates, Harry doesn’t think it’s actually possible to score. But then Louis is lifting his arm to his side and swinging his leg and the ball is curving straight by the goalie and into the back of the net. Harry smiles big and Louis runs down the field and his entire team hugs him and pats his back excitedly and the final whistle is blowing. 

 

Harry's pretty much the last person left on the bleachers, the crowd is thinning out and a group of wannabe wags are waiting outside of the locker rooms. Harry's just taking in the empty field and huge stadium when he hears a somehow already familiar shout.

 

"Oi, you gonna come for pizza with the team, Curly?" Harry smiles despite the feeling of slight disappointment because this is starting to sound like they're just mates hanging out or something. 

 

He joins Louis at the bottom of the bleachers, he looks freshly showered, his still damp hair falling into his eyes and Harry thinks it's the cutest thing when Louis wrinkles his nose and pushes his hair out of his face like a toddler. And despite all of that the first thing Harry realizes is still the bulge in his joggers. It’s not like Harry’s never seen a naked man before, he has access to the internet, he knows when a guy’s packing and Louis has got to be a decent size to always have a bulge so big and prominent and Harry should really stop thinking about Louis’ dick if he wants to make it through the afternoon. 

 

“Lead the way.” Louis’ eyes crinkle with his big smile and he places his hand on Harry’s lower back and guides him out of the stadium and down the street. 

 

The pizza place is just outside of the campus and Harry feels like he can breath again once everything around him doesn’t feel like failure. Apparently it’s some sort of post game tradition because when the team arrives there’s already an arsenal of tables lined up and pitchers of pints adorning them. They’re all cheering and Harry is sticking close to Louis’ side because Harry doesn’t do macho, Harry does staying in and drinking hot cocoa out of his disney princess mug and snuggling under down feather blankets while flipping through the latest issue of Vogue. 

 

Louis pats his back a bit and squeezes his shoulder before pulling a chair out for Harry and then they’re sucked into some sports vortex of boys who can’t chew with their mouths closed and can only talk at an ear piercing decibel. Harry doesn’t even try to join in, sports, especially football, are just another thing he never quite understood. He mainly just pretended to watch so he could see David Beckham all concentrated and cute in his element. 

 

Harry idly nibbles on some cheese pizza and sips his orange soda and smiles at Louis when he looks over to check on him. Harry’s almost positive he’s misinterpreted all of Louis’ intentions, mistaken the friendly banter for flirting, when one of the boys sat across from him speaks up.

 

“So what’s your name, babe?” He’s fairly cute, he’s got light blonde hair and almost purpley brown eyes and his jersey is so tight it might rip if he were to flex his already impressive looking muscles.

 

“Harry.” Harry blushes and looks down to where he’s torn a napkin into a million tiny pieces. 

 

Just then Louis grips his thigh and Harry hadn’t even known he was listening with the way he’s carrying on his conversation like he’s unbothered.

 

“Well, Harry, I’m George and I think you’re awfully pretty to be sat with a bunch of brutes like us. Whaddya say we get out of here?” Harry’s heart is racing because he never does well when someone’s trying to pull him. He always ends up laughing manically and vacating the premises. He doesn’t have to panic though because Louis’ head snaps to their direction and he’s got fire in his eyes.

 

“Oi, back the fuck off, George. He’s clearly not here to get chatted up by a fukwit like you. Go find some other bloke to be a creep to.” Louis’ face has gone red with anger and Harry’s trying very hard to not find a jealous Louis so hot.

 

“Alright, alright. Sheesh if I knew he was your boyfriend I wouldn’t have tried anything.” Louis’ face goes redder for entirely different reasons.

 

“I think I’ve had enough of the team for today, you wanna go for a milkshake or something?” Louis leans over and talks to Harry quietly, like they aren’t in a crowded room.

 

Harry just nods and smiles and Louis grabs his hand and throws a few notes on the table before they’re walking a few shops over to a place that advertises classic, American style milkshakes. Harry’s delighted and giddy and can’t stop squeezing Louis’ palm because this is finally starting to feel like a real date. Louis orders himself a vanilla shake and Harry asks for strawberry, Louis pulls out his wallet before Harry can even protest. He likes his independence but Louis paying makes him feel admired.

 

They drink their shakes and walk around town hand in hand, stopping when Harry wants to look at a particularly interesting window display or when Louis begs to go into the toy store for just a minute and they end up in there for at least thirty once they discover the Lego section. It’s nice, to put it simply, and Harry’s never felt more like himself. He says what he wants around Louis, unafraid to get laughed at for using a word wrong or being incorrect about day to day knowledge. He feels safe in Louis’ presence and it’s ironic because Louis could be a serial killer for all Harry knows. 

 

He abruptly stops rambling on about why the princess Lego set is sexist and turns to Louis, “You’re not a serial killer by any chance are you?”

 

The corner of Louis’ mouth twitches up and he stares at Harry in awe for five seconds before answering, “I do enjoy a bowl of corn flakes from time to time.” Louis jokes and Harry giggles.

 

“Not cereal, Lou. I meant like do you murder people?” Harry tilts his head and grabs Louis’ hands and swings them back and forth and if Harry Styles isn’t the most amazing thing, giggling and smiling while asking if Louis is a murderer.

 

“No, Dear. I wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Louis says softly and smiles up at Harry and he doesn’t believe in falling in love on the first date but standing there in a messy aisle of a toy store he thinks he’s not too far from it.

 

“Good, ‘cause they’re just trying to live there lives. We shouldn’t kill them ‘cause they could just be trying to get food for their families.” Harry is so sincere and Louis is so smitten he can’t help but press up onto his tip toes and kiss Harry’s cheek. 

 

Harry looks a little stunned but recovers quickly enough. 

 

“Do you like films? I mean my flat?” Harry sighs and looks annoyed with himself, “ Would you like to come back to my flat and watch a film?” 

 

“Depends. What films have you got?” Louis questions like he’s not actually dying to get to Harry’s flat, to see if it’s got old band posters on the walls or if it’s covered in dainty floral wall paper.

 

“Uh, well I’ve got mainly chick flicks on dvd or some Christmas films I like to watch sometimes but my laptop can plug into the tv and we can watch anything on the internet.” Harry nearly trips over himself he’s so concentrated on listing off movie titles and holding Louis’ hand.

 

“Only joking, love. Of course I’ll come watch a film with a you.” Louis squeezes Harry’s hand and pulls the boy out of his worried trance and just like that Louis can tell his life will never be the same again, not after meeting Harry Styles

 

Harry’s flat is pretty average looking on the outside, just red brick and square windows and empty creme colored walls in the stairway. Inside Harry’s flat, however, is a completely different world. His pastel pink walls are covered in polaroid photos and fairy lights as well as grungey band posters and a mixture of different art, some that looks like Harry himself has painted. There’s a white cat sitting on a vintage looking olive green ottoman and upon closer inspection it’s eyes are pale blue and definitely crossed. Off to the side there’s a little kitchenette with embroidered motivational sayings hung up and cutesy looking baking tools lining the counters.

 

Theres nothing of great value inside but Louis thinks the whole place is priceless, Harry’s managed to make everything his with his own personal flare of eccentric style. He drops Harry’s hand in awe and takes in everything, even says a hello to the cat and skims through the small collection of records piled on the coffee table. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Harry shifting his weight and coughing nervously into his fist.

 

“It’s brilliant.” Louis breathes out, “Every thing's... so you. It’s fantastic.” Louis tries to find the words to say that it’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen and he wishes he could spend all of his time here without sounding too desperate.

 

“You really think so?” Harry asks with a bit more confidence then gets distracted by the sudden movement of a cloud of white fur, “Oh! This is Sir Pounce A Lot but you can call him Sir Pounce if you like.” Louis raises his eyebrows but Harry doesn’t offer any further explanation so he just goes with it.

 

“Well nice to meet you, Sir Pounce.” Louis bows in front of where the cat is now perched on the arm of the couch and receives an unamused yawn in return.

 

“I think he likes you.” Harry says matter of factly while rummaging through some dvds, Louis may or may not take the opportunity to check out his arse. 

 

“Well I like him too.” And maybe it comes out a little bit softer and directed to Harry more than intended but there’s really no point in hiding how smitten he is now.

 

They settle on Aristocats and Harry claims its the perfect movie because it’s about cute kittens and romance and Paris. Louis‘ seen bits and pieces of it before when his sister’s were younger and he has a feeling he still won’t pay attention to the full thing with Harry being all cute.

 

“Do you mind if I change out of my kit?” Louis asks and thumbs towards where he’s dropped his bag on Harry’s couch, Harry actually looks hesitant but he shows Louis the bathroom nonetheless.

 

Feeling a lot less like he’s wearing sweat rags, Louis isn’t afraid to burrow under Harry’s soft fleece blankets and sip on hot tea. Yorkshire, the brand, not the place. Not even twenty minutes in to the movie he can feel Harry inching closer and closer and then finally working up the guts to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“You don’t mind this do you?” Harry asks and Louis nearly snorts because no, why the hell would he mind getting closer to Harry.

 

“Not at all, s’cosy.” Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s side and pulls him in so he’s practically got a lap full of gangly limbs, Harry sighs in content and rubs his head on Louis’ chest not unlike a cat.

 

Louis relaxes, breathes deep and even and watches as tiny kittens play the piano and paint. He breathes in Harry’s scent, something spicy and flowery and refreshing and Louis feels so at home, doesn’t feel the usual pressure of a first date, isn’t worrying about where it’s going to end up. He’s nearly dozed off, lulled to sleep by classic disney sounds and running a hand through Harry’s fringe, when he hears a low murmuring. His eyes narrow in suspicion as he tries to concentrate on what Harry’s saying or if he’s talking in his sleep and when he realizes what’s happening he nearly let out a surprised laugh.

 

“Are you quoting The Aristocats word for word?” Louis says incredulously and Harry’s head perks up from wear it was leaning on his chest and he’s smiling a dimpling smile.

 

“Yes, it’s a cinematic master piece.” Harry says cheekily and then his head flies back to the screen as a bunch of alley cats start singing about how everybody wants to be a cat. 

 

The movie comes to an end and Louis finds that he’s actually been paying attention which is a first. He’s never been on a first date where watching a movie actually meant watching a movie but Harry’s different, not like he wants to take things slow but just- different really. Like getting into Louis’ pants isn’t the only thing that matters to him and he actually enjoys his presence while just watching a movie. Louis knows the feeling.

 

Harry lets out a big yawn and untangles himself from Louis to stretch, various cracks and pops escaping his joints. Louis instantly feels cold at the loss of Harry’s cuddling so he wraps his arms around himself and pulls the blanket up higher. 

 

“So, did you like the movie?” Harry asks as he turns off the tv and scoots closer to Louis again.

 

“Kittens and Paris what’s there to not love?” Louis says only half sarcastically but Harry doesn’t seem to sense it, just attacks Louis with a cuddle and when he pulls away they’re only a few inches apart, Louis could grab the back of Harry’s neck and pull him in to a kiss if he wanted.

 

So he does.

 

Harry gasps theatrically but falls into it easily enough. He places a hand on Louis’ chest and deepens the kiss and Louis should definitely be nervous now but he’s not. Harry tastes of sweet strawberry and spearmint and Louis chases the taste, lifts a hand to squeeze Harry’s soft hips and hums in pleasure. He hasn’t done this since he was sixteen, hasn’t just snogged someone without other intentions and enjoyed it this much. Harry is a wonderful kisser, he’s gentle and playful and Louis actually giggles when he feels Harry nipping at his bottom lip. 

 

Louis leans forward until Harry’s back is pressed into the couch and the blanket falls off of them. They kiss languidly and sweetly for at least ten minutes, Harry’s finger trailing up and down Louis’ spine the entire time. Then Louis feels a sudden thud of pressure on his bum then a piercing pain and he grinds down on instinct. Harry moans in surprise and Louis turns his head over his shoulder to find a fluffy white cat kneading on his arse. 

 

He starts giggling again and Harry does the same when he looks up and sees what’s happened. Sir Pounce hops off and Louis leans back into kiss Harry with a grinning mouth. Harry’s smiling into the kiss too, presses butterfly kisses all over Louis’ face which is- no one’s ever done that before, and pulls away with a gigantic smile still spread across his face.

 

Louis pokes Harry’s left dimple and smiles at the wondrous boy before him and then they both crack up into laughter until Louis stomach hurts and Harry’s got tears in his eyes. 

 

“Told ya he liked you.” Harry gets out once their giggles finally die out and Louis presses one last kiss to Harry’s forehead before sitting back up.

 

It may be a cowardly move but their date has gone so well and Louis kind of wants to call it a night before he does or says something stupid and ruins it. 

“I should get goin’, I’ve got class tomorrow.” Louis says regretfully and Harry nods with the tiniest hint of a pout on his lips. 

 

“I’ll see you out then.” Harry stands and offers Louis a helping hand up.

 

Louis grabs his bag and walks slowly as he can to Harry’s front door but it’s a short walk and then they’re both standing in he doorway, hesitant to say goodbyes.

 

“I had a lot of fun today, Lou.” Harry says and Louis looks up because Harry is tall and they’re standing a hair’s breadth apart.

 

“Me too,” Louis smiles and his heart is actually fluttering, “I’ll stop by the bakery tomorrow, yeah? We can continue your listen on boring playwrights.” 

 

“You’re not allowed there anymore remember?” Harry says in a low playful voice that Louis’ never heard before but imagines he could listen to forever.

 

“Oh right. You’re appalled at my disliking of fruity cakes, how could I forget. I guess we’ll just have to go on a second date then so I can see you again.” And Louis has said much, much more smooth and charming things before but Harry makes his brain mushy, damnit. 

 

“I guess so.” Harry plays along for two seconds before his natural innocence shines through, “But you’re still allowed at the bakery, Lewis, I was only joking” 

 

“Good,” Louis says softly and presses a kiss to Harry’s jaw before walking out the door, “See ya later, Harold.” he waves once he’s halfway down the hall and safe from the desire to push Harry into the wall and make out with him forever. 

 

“See ya, Lewis.” Harry waves back and watches with a dopey smile on his face as Louis walks away.

 

Harry locks up his flat and strips off his tight trousers on his way to the bathroom. He realizes he’s still wearing Louis’ jumper and nearly chases him down to return it but he’s in his pants and by the time he got dressed again Louis would probably already be in a cab on his way home. So Harry sends him a text to which Louis replies with a ‘ _I guess i’ll just have to get it the next time I’m over ;)’_ and Harry sends back an ‘ _I guess so’_ while smiling brightly at his phone

 

He falls asleep pleasantly pleased with his first successful date, Sir Pounce cuddled in his arms and Louis’ jumper hanging in his closet like a promise.

 

\---

**_A few days later at The Pub, Niall decided to grill the resident virgin on his ‘accomplishments’ in the boudoir._ **

\---

 

“But like have you at least _thought_ about suckin’ him off?” Niall asks with a mouth full of chips and Luke blushes and Harry buries his face in his hands.

 

“I-  I guess, I don’t know? Why are you asking me these questions?” Luke stammers and Zayn gives Niall a warning look to shut the fuck up. 

 

Luke nearly chocked on air at Niall’s first question of the night; _So has he put his dick in you yet?_ followed by a _Do you finger yourself thinking about it though?_ and Luke has definitely got to reevaluate his life choices. He sits in stunned silence, mind on a reel of _what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck???_ because really, Niall, like. What the fuck?

 

“I mean, I’ve taken it slow with a girl before but not the speed of a fucking snail in quick sand, I mean you guys have gone on...”

 

“ Three.” Luke supplies. He doesn’t know why. 

 

“...three dates and you still haven’t seen his dick, that’s a travesty, mate.” 

 

“Niall, would you shut up, not everyone’s as easy as you, just let the boy go at his own pace.” Zayn huffs in annoyance and Luke hasn’t lifted his gaze from his lap in a long time.

 

It’s not that Luke has rejected any of Ashton’s propositions for sex, mainly because he hasn’t made any. He’s happy the way things have been going. Ashton is such a nice guy and he holds Luke’s hand at the cinema and he picks him up from the bakery to take him on walks through the park and he even took Luke out to a fancy restaurant for their third date and then dropped Luke off at his dorm with a sweet kiss goodnight. They haven’t addressed the taking it slow thing, it’s like Ashton can tell Luke is a virgin and is waiting until he’s comfortable enough to initiate anything. 

 

A hand job. He decides. He’ll give Ashton a hand job tonight and he’ll be one hundred percent okay if Ashton decides to return the favor. Luke’s gotten a few before, he’s not a complete virgin, but he’s also never given one. That’s the great thing about Ashton though, he’s patient and kind and Luke doesn’t have a doubt in his mind that Ashton wouldn’t help him through it. Ashton knows that this is Luke’s first time dating a guy and Luke needs to get the message across that he likes Ashton, that this isn’t just some experiment for shits and giggles, Luke is serious about this. 

“I think I found her.” Is how Michael greets the table as he slides into the booth beside Harry. 

 

“Pornstars don’t count.” Zayn quips and Niall erupts in laughter.

 

“Very funny, sugar baby.” Michael tease lightly and Zayn raises an intimidating eyebrow, “Anyways, I’m taking her on a date and I’m not even gonna kiss her.”

 

“Yeah fucking right.” Niall laughs into his pint. 

 

“Yeah I know but if I tell myself I won’t kiss her then I know I’ll stop when I kiss her but if I tell myself not to fuck her then...” Michael explains his madness and Zayn can smell metal as the gears in Harry’s brain begin to turn and grind. 

 

“Wonderful logic, Beetlejuice.” Zayn says with a tired eye roll and takes a dig at Mikey’s now bright green hair because he’ll always get the last word.

 

Zayn doesn’t think he’s ever known of a group of people he’s more compatible with. They tease each other relentlessly but all have an unspoken pact to protect each other and that’s what Zayn’s good at, giving an air of aloofness but caring deeply.

 

Harry ignores their negativity like always and smiles brightly at his phone, laughing out loud and unabashedly at whatever’s on screen, he could be watching Rugrats for all Zayn knows, it wouldn’t be the first time. Then Harry looks up, absolutely shining and makes sure he’s not interrupting anyone before he speaks, Zayn’s surprised he ever manages to get a word in. 

 

“I’m bringing Louis next time, he says you all sound like fun people.” Harry announces and Luke looks slightly stunned.

 

“That’s it, you’ve been on one date with him and you’re introducing him to this overwhelming lot? I’m keeping Ashton shielded from this shit until at least the sixth date.” Luke looks at Harry like he’s gone and mental and Harry shrugs.

 

It’s not that he’s afraid Ashton will really be that intimidated, he knows he’ll be able to keep up but, the idea of introducing a boy to his mates is unfamiliar. Luke just wants to keep them inside their blooming relationship bubble and exist in a world where Zayn won’t question Ashton’s intentions like they’re boyfriends or something. Luke just wants to go on cute dates and cuddle and giggle and kiss until they’re both panting and half hard. So he spends the rest of his time at the pub debating just exactly what he and Ashton are.

 

\---

**_Later that eveing Luke decides to take matters into his own hands...so to speak._ **

\---

 

Luke doesn’t voice his insecurities, just relaxes himself and breathes out slowly as he knocks on Ashton's door. Harry didn’t say anything about having Louis over so he hopes he’s busy because he doesn’t exactly feel like giving Ashton a hand-job with his roommate in ear shots distance. Or maybe he could, Ashton could be quiet in bed, Luke doesn’t know. Luke really wants to find out. 

 

“Hey,” Ashton lights up when he opens the door and kisses Luke on the cheek, “come in, Louis’ at his game-”

 

Ashton doesn’t even finish his sentence before Luke fists the front of his shirt and pulls him into a bruising kiss, slamming their bodies into the back of the door. Ashton goes with it instantly, his hand snaking into Luke’s hair and the other resting tentatively on his bony hip. The kiss is deep and heated and perfect for all of ten seconds before Ashton pulls away hesitantly, shaking his head and struggling for breath. 

 

“What- What’s this?” He asks and gestures a hand between them.

 

“I’m kissing you.” Luke shrugs and tries to play it off but he’s worked up and his voice is unsteady. 

 

“Yeah but,” Ashton furrows his brows and looks Luke up and down cautiously, “What’re you planning on doin’, babe?” 

 

Luke’s blushes deeply and he looks down to his shoes, losing any shred of confidence he had before. He was so stupid thinking he could just come in here and make a move on Ashton after weeks of nothing. 

 

“Babe, look at me.” Ashton says softly and crowds into Luke’s space, lifts his chin with a gentle finger, “Why?”

 

_Because my mates got me thinking and I’ve decided I really wanna have sex with you but I don’t even know what we are so I settled for hand-jobs._

 

“Because I like you. I just thought-” Ashton places a soft kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth and starts over, kissing him slowly and sweetly and caressing his jaw soothingly. 

 

“I like you too but, are you sure? You really want this with a guy?” Ashton asks quietly and Luke thinks the World Cup is playing loudly in the background but he’s not sure. 

 

“No,” Luke answers softly and kisses Ashton, “I want this with you.” 

 

Ashton smiles at that, cheeks dimpling and then the timid virgin inside Luke pushes to the forefront of his mind.

 

“Just hand jobs for now like- I wanna... But I think we should-” Ashton kisses him quiet and flicks open the button of his trousers and Luke shuts up. 

 

Ashton turns them around and walks Luke to his bedroom, kissing him all over and Luke hopes he doesn’t feel how embarrassingly quick his heart is racing. He does though, Ashton seems to always know what Luke is feeling and when they’re both on the bed, Luke hovering over Ashton, Ashton takes his wrist and presses a kiss to his pulse point.

 

“Relax, love. Just let yourself enjoy it.” Ashton’s lips move against his and Luke nods, takes a deep breath and moves back so he’s sitting on Ashton’s thighs. 

 

With fumbling hands he reaches down and undoes Ashton’s trousers, then Ashton pulls at the hem of his shirt and Luke lifts his arm’s up as Ashton sits up to undress him. He pulls off Ashton’s shirt next, eager to reveal the expanse of tanned skin that’s managed to stay bronze through the English winter. Luke bends down and kisses over Ashton’s chest, nips at the fine hairs littered over it and gasps when he feels Ashton squeeze at his ass. He takes it as his cue and struggles out of his trousers then peels Ashton’s away and suddenly the situation becomes very real, they’re both in their boxers and both sporting semis and this is all very real. 

 

“Babe if you change your mind, it’s fine. We can stop.” Ashton sounds so earnest and Luke wants to fuck him just for asking if he’s alright. 

 

“Really?” Luke asks as a test because he just sort of wants to hear Ashton be honest, just wants to see how the boy will react. 

 

“Of course, love. I know you’re not exactly experienced when it comes to this stuff, I don’t want you to have a bad experience and ruin it for you.” Ashton looks so caring as he sits up and stares into Luke’s eyes and that’s all he needed really, to know that Ashton genuinely cares and he’s not just going to give himself up to some older guy that’ll dump him in a week. 

  
Luke surges forward and their teeth clash and heads bump but it’s perfect. Ashton kisses him deep and soft and somehow fierce and gentle and it makes Luke’s brain go static. He unceremoniously licks up his palm and reaches a hand down and watches as he wraps his fingers around Ashton’s thick length, he rocks up into it and Luke gaps. He’s never touched a dick that wasn’t connected to his own body and it’s so different, watching Ashton get fully hard as Luke strokes him experimentally trying to get a proper angle and speed going. He’s about the same length as Luke but he’s so, so much thicker in Luke's bony fingers

 

Ashton rolls them onto their sides and kisses up his shoulder and neck and jaw since Luke is too preoccupied watching to kiss him back. Luke feels as Ashton’s hand runs down his side, over the inside of his thigh and he closes his eyes in expectation, let’s out an embarrassing whimper when he finally feels Ashton’s hand on his already hard cock. He’s had his own hand plenty of times but Ashton’s is so different, his fingers are a tad bit shorter and his knuckles are knobbier and he’s got slightly rough calluses built up. Luke throws his head back thrusts into Ashton’s fist, losing his own rhythm on Ashton as his hand goes slack. 

 

Ashton bites at his chest and leaves a love bite right over his heart, and Luke knows he won’t last long at all so he doubles his efforts back into pleasing Ashton and twists his wrist as he strokes up because that’s what he likes on himself. He presses a thumb over the tip and almost sighs when Ashton starts leaking precome because Luke is so close and he’s made it his personal mission not to come before Ashton is pleased.

 

Their breaths become more labored and their fists are bumping and Luke is rutting his hips relentlessly, it’s messy and probably poorly executed but they’re both so eager. Ashton’s toes curl and he knocks his nose into Luke’s cheek to get his attention then kisses him deeply, Luke’s hand slips down and he barely gets two fingers on Ashton’s balls before the boy is letting out a moan and coming in thick spurts between them. Without even blinking Ashton pushes Luke back into the mattress and fists at his cock, thumbing at the head and and dragging a blunt nail along the underside and Luke comes with a chocked off groan, muscles spasming and hands fisting at the sheets. 

 

They lay catching their breath for a good five minutes, staring at the ceiling in a daze and then Luke erupts with a bubble of slightly manic laughter and turns to cuddle Ashton’s side.

 

“How’d I do?” Luke asks, his voice is low and rumbling and he quite likes the way it sounds.

 

“Y’ve got hands like a pro, babe.” Ashton reassures him with a kiss to his nose.

 

Ashton enjoys lying there and stroking Luke’s arm to calm him down a bit because he can still feel the underlying frenzy behind Luke’s eyes. He honestly has know idea how he and his best mate ended up arse over tits for two inexperienced bakery boys but he’s not complaining. Luke is so,so incredibly considerate and nice and unlike any guy Ashton’s ever been with before. He knows it’s risky business, falling so fast and hard for a guy who’s only just discovered he might like men in that way but he can’t stop himself. Not when Luke likes the same bands he does and never says a negative word and can talk for hours about how Australia is so much better than England with him. 

 

Like, Ashton’s never really been a hopeless romantic but he can’t help the word fate crossing his mind when he thinks about him and Luke growing up near each other without even knowing it and then eventually finding themselves attending the same college in an entirely different country

 

“I can stay, right?” Luke asks and Ashton’s eyebrows furrow with worry because whatever Luke has going on in his head to make him think Ashton doesn’t want him to stay needs to stop. 

 

“Of course, babe, you’re welcome to stay whenever you want.” the _because I really kind of adore you and want to be around you all the time_ goes unspoken.

 

“So...” Luke picks Ashton’s hands up and plays with his fingers, too afraid to look up, “Are we together, like boyfriends together or-”

 

“Whatever you wanna call it, love. I’ll be your boyfriend, you’re confidant, you’re silly rabbit.” Luke chokes on his laughter and rolls off to the side, laughing so hard he’s doubled over and clutching his stomach.

“Oh my god, you did not just-” Luke tries but then he erupts into more belly laughter, practically kicking with it and Ashton’s right there with him, wiping tears of shameless joy from his eyes.

 

“I’m revoking your internet rights forever if you ever say something like that again, we were having a moment, damnit.” Luke says with a bubble of laughter as his giggles fade. 

 

“Challenge accepted.” Ashton says with a smirk and practically falls out of bed to get a wet flannel to wipe them up with before they have to pick dried come off of each other.

 

\---

**_Like the fierce mother hen he was, Zayn wanted to see just exactly what Hary was bringing their little circle of misfits_ **

 

“Zayn I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Harry says, torn between hiding and seeking Louis out on the field.

 

“Calm down, H. I just think I should see if this guy is as great as you say he is before you go dragging him to the pub.” Zayn’s fingers twitch like he wants a cigarette and Harry doesn’t know why he’s refusing himself, maybe he’s trying to quit. Harry won’t mention it, Zayn hates that sort of attention.

 

“Isn’t that the point of bringing him?” Harry asks with a daring amount of attitude.

 

“Yes but this way we see him acting natural, not putting on a show for anyone.” The whistle blows to start the second half and the team’s take their formations, Louis starts the team chant and pats everyone on the shoulder as they disperse.

 

“That’s not fair, none of us saw Liam before you brought him, he could be a right prick for all we know.” Harry gets an elbow to the gut and a few of the girls that have been watching Zayn from the row up giggle.

 

“Yeah that’s because I know when someone’s good for me, plus the circumstances were completely different.” Harry pouts like a petulant child and steals some of Zayn’s disgustingly bitter coffee.

 

“I know when someone’s good for me too, I’m not incompatible.” Harry sneers and Zayn’s mouth quirks smugly.

 

“Incompetent. You’re not incompetent.” Zayn corrects and Harry deflates slightly. 

 

“See, you agree. Now can we go before he sees us?” Harry tries but Zayn just sighs and seemingly shuts Harry out.

 

Harry doesn’t beg, he just turns to watch the game, or rather Louis. He scans the field for number seventeen and watches as Louis waits at midfield while the defenders struggle to get the ball off their side of the field. He’s got a hand on his hip and his ass looks edible in the thin white uniform shorts. Harry has to actively close his jaw and shake his head to keep from daydreaming about squeezing the firmness of it again. He’s practically drooling and then the ball get cleared out and Louis is chasing, sprinting down the left side and- 

 

“Ho-ly shit.” Harry says, mouth dry and Zayn finally turns to acknowledge him. 

 

“Are you- are you drooling.? He is honest to god drooling.” Zayn turns in slight disgust to tell no one, or everyone.

 

“He forgot to wear compression shorts.” Harry swallows theatrically and tries to inconspicuously adjust himself.

 

“ _Ah dear christ, Harry_.” Zayn scolds, “ This is not why I came here.” 

 

“Just look at his bulge.” Harry sounds like he’s in a far away land, too focused on staring at Louis to realize the rest of the world still exists.

 

“I’d really rather not, bro.” Zayn says, leg bouncing and honestly why doesn’t he just go have a smoke.

 

“You’ve gotta stop me. I gonna suck him off tomorrow...or tonight, or right now.” Harry says, sounding legitimately scared of his perfectly controllable desires.

 

“Right. Well. I’m leaving.” Zayn announces and stands, grabs his Armani peacoat that he’s been using as a damn cushion and turns to leave.

 

“But you’re my ride!” Harry exclaims and follows Zayn down the bleacher steps to the exit.

 

“Louis is now your ride and from what I’ve seen you are in for one heck of a journey, Hazza.” Zayn says sincerely and Harry furrows his eyebrows at Zayn’s tell tale smirk, the one he always gets when he says stuff Harry doesn’t understand.

 

“Wait!” Harry says helplessly and Zayn turns around once more, “How do you give a blow job?” his voice lilts up at the end hopefully.

 

“Good _bye,_ Harry. Do not text me about Louis’ dick tonight or so help me god I will get Liam to hire someone to cut it off before you even get to look at it.” Zayn slams his car door shut with finality and Harry stands there staring for a few minutes with wide, horrified eyes long after Zayn’s, well Liam’s, Ferrari is out of site.

 

He’s so screwed, Louis is going to think he’s stalking him, Louis is going to never speak to Harry again all because Zayn had to be protective like always and come out here after he’d mentioned Louis having a game. He can’t even call a cab for a ride home because he didn’t think to grab his wallet when Zayn barged into his flat and practically dragged him into a car that’s worth more than everything Harry owns put together. And if Zayn were to find out that Harry walked home in the dark all by himself then he’d probably get grounded or something that sounds ridiculous but is a very real possibility given Zayn’s history. Harry will never forget the day he nearly got hit by a car while they were waiting to cross a street and the way Zayn had pulled him back by his ear and gave him a lecture on looking both ways. He can’t cross streets without Zayn holding his hand nowadays.

 

Harry whines a little helplessly and rubs at the back of his neck nervously then slowly makes his way back up the bleachers with his head down. He spends the next glorious fifteen minutes watching Louis, or Louis’ bulge rather, and crossing his legs to hide his semi. Not even thinking about how embarrassing it’s going to be to walk up to Louis and ask for a ride home is even enough to kill his boner. Harry can’t stop thinking about Louis’ dick and his curves and how great it would feel to get his hands on him, he even has a very vivid image of Louis just manhandling him and using Harry’s mouth to get off. Harry is the sluttiest virgin he knows.

 

The final whistle blows and Harry looks up at the score board so he can pretend he watched the game, it’s a tie thankfully, there won’t be much to talk about. He waits for most of the crowd to clear out and walks down the bleachers to wait by the exit, it’s the only thing he can think to do other than barging into the locker rooms and dropping to his knees for Louis. He leans against the fence and tries to look preoccupied with his phone but the thing is dead so he’s just tapping on a blank screen. 

 

“Harold?” Harry’s head flies up and Louis is looking at him with a mix of surprise and confusion on his face, football duffel hanging from his shoulder and sadly he’s got joggers on now.

 

“Hey, um.” Oh god he really should have been planning his explanation instead of zoning out thinking about Louis licking icing off of him.

 

He doesn’t have to fork out an excuse apparently because Louis tackles him into a hug and thanks Harry for coming to watch him play, which, honestly he should be thanking Louis for that religious experience. Louis hooks his chin onto Harry’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek and Harry uses every ounce of self control to not start humping Louis’ thigh. 

 

“I can give you a ride home if ya want? I was gonna skip going out with the team anyways.” Louis gestures out the gate and Harry nods way too eagerly and follows Louis to his car.

 

Louis’ car is pretty nice, it’s black and sleek looking and Harry doesn’t know much about cars but he reckons he likes this one. The inside is a completely different story. Louis opens the door for Harry and once he’s in he glances to the back and finds a sea of empty water bottles and McDonalds bags and an assortment of odd shin guards and socks and jerseys. It smells surprisingly clean though, probably due to the febreeze can thrown on the floor. 

  
“Sorry about the mess, I don’t really have an excuse other than being a lazy sod.” Louis throws his duffel bag into the back and turns the car on, putting the heating on full blast and Harry hadn’t even realized how cold the night had gotten but now that he’s finally pulled himself out of his head he registers the goose bumps on Louis’ arms.

 

Then he also registers the complete lack of objects separating the passenger and driver seats and he has to pinch the back of his hand before he get’s hard again.

 

“I don’t mind.” Harry says and it comes out high and weak.

 

Louis turns to him and leans a bit to look at Harry’s face.

 

“You alright, love?” Louis asks, voice full of concern and Harry looks him in his big blue beautiful eyes and smiles tightly with a nod.

 

“Yeah, just a bit tired is all.” Harry says softly and Louis smiles warmly at him, reaches up to tuck a curl behind Harry’s ear and leans back into his seat. 

 

“Right, then I better get you home, don’t need you fallen asleep on our date tomorrow.” Louis announces and puts the car into gear, five minutes, Harry just needs to control himself for five minutes and he’ll be safe and back at his flat. 

 

But then Louis puts a hand on his thigh, not even with intent, just resting it there to be close to Harry and he tries not to jump at the contact, just leans his head back and closes his eyes. Louis turns the radio on and fiddles with it until it’s on a station playing the top hits and starts singing along, drumming his fingers on Harry’s thigh and never taking his eyes off the road. Harry can’t even cross his legs because then it would be totally obvious that Louis is making him hard. 

 

Louis pulls up to the front of the complex and Harry doesn’t move, he can’t move, he’s rock hard and Louis will definitely see he is if he gets up. Harry takes a deep breath and Louis’ eyebrow quirks and he lifts a hand up to the back of Harry’s neck, scratching lightly at the nape. 

 

“I can walk you up if you’d like.” Louis suggests with a small smile when its been a few minutes and he still hasn’t made a move.

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m just tired.” Harry turns to Louis and he’s got this predatory look in his eyes as his tongue darts out to lick his lips and Harry lets out an audible whine.

 

Louis smirks and leans forward to press a soft kiss to his lips and Harry loses all control, he grabs Louis’ shoulders and pulls him in hard, deepening the kiss and trying very hard not to palm himself. Louis makes a little surprised noise but goes with it, cupping Harry’s jaw and slipping his tongue right past Harry’s lips. Harry’s never really watched porn before, always felt like it’d give him expectations that were too high and an unrealistic idea of sex but he thinks the moan Louis lets out when he starts kissing down his neck is severely pornographic.

 

“Fuck,” Louis breathes out and Harry’s never been too keen on profanity but it sounds so nice in Louis’ voice. 

 

Harry angles himself, trying to decide if he should climb into Louis’ lap or pull Louis into his. Then Louis’ digs the heel of his palm into his own crotch and the sight of Louis’ eyelashes fluttering in pleasure triggers Harry into action and his head narrowly misses the steering wheel when he practically dives down to take Louis’ dick out of his pants and shove it down his throat.

 

“Jesus! Careful, Princess, don’t brain yourself. I know we both want it but let me romance ya a bit first.”  Louis huffs out a laugh and pulls Harry’s head up, “ Go up to bed, and take care of that, yeah?” Louis nods to Harry’s crotch, “I’ve got a day long date planned for us, I’ll be ‘round to pick you up in the morning,okay?”

 

“Louuu,” Harry whines and then sighs when Louis doesn’t budge, “Fine, see you in the morning.” 

 

Harry kisses Louis quickly one more time and opens his door to leave.

 

“Goodnight, Harold. Think of me.” Louis adds cheekily and waggles his eyebrows.

 

Harry breaks and gives a fond grin to Louis and waves as he drives away. He doesn’t think he’s ever been more sexually frustrated in his life. Louis just has that sort of effect on him, Harry supposes as he comes hard into his own hand, shower spray running down his back. He towels off and wishes Sir Pounce a goodnight before falling into his cloud of a bed with a little excited smile on his lips, completely naked and spent and looking forward to his day long date with Louis. 

 

He’s just nearly fallen asleep but then he shoots straight up in his bed, tomorrow Louis will romance him, tomorrow he’ll probably give Louis a blow job. He has no idea how to give a blow job. Harry grabs his phone from where it’s charging on his nightstand and dials Zayn’s number.

 

“Hey Zayn... about those blow job tips?” Harry greets when he hears the line click.

 

“What did I tell you Harry?” Zayn’s greeting sounds a strange mix of loving and pissed off. 

 

“Yeah but you said not to text, I’m calling you, it’s different.” Harry explains, he should become a lawyer, he’s so good at finding loop holes.

 

He thinks he hears Liam in the background calling out for Zayn and asking about a bottle. Harry’s nose wrinkles and he doesn’t even want to think about them and their kink. Zayn sighs deeply and Harry’s ears perk up.

 

“I’m not telling you how to give a blow job while I’m holding Liam’s so-huge cock. Goodbye.” Zayn rushes out the last bit and Harry lets out a scared noise and throws his phone away onto the floor.

 

Maybe he might just have to rely on google for this one. Or Niall. Niall’s always up for talking about blowjobs. Harry decides to hold off on the whole thing altogether and falls asleep and has absolutely no dreams about sucking Louis off. Not even one. Or five.

 


	3. III.

Luke is stressing so much he can feel his blood pressure rising, his hands are actually shaking, and he has a feeling in the center of his chest that it’s all for not. He’s been studying like crazy for his first test next week and all he can think about is how if he flunks then he’ll lose his visa and be torn from this perfect life that’s seemingly spontaneously generated here in Machester. 

 

It’s not that he was miserable back home, he just felt so incredibly alone and confined. His mum is alright, cares for him and helped him move here in the first place but his dad always leaves him feeling trapped. He dreads skyping home and putting on a completely different personality, it’s like he’s created an alter ego that’s into football and politics and wears sensible tshirts, not someone who’s into punk rock and boys and wears ripped jeans. And now that he has Ashton and the whole liking boys thing isn’t just a possibility but a reality, he’s got something else to hide and cover up and pile ontop of the list of things holding him down when he speaks to his father. 

 

All he can think about is the stupid skype call tomorrow that he always has with his family on saturdays, he can’t even bring himself to focus on his management test. Plus there is the distracting factor of Ashton and their increasingly active sex lives. They’ve yet to venture further than rutting into eachother’s legs and hands but an orgasm is an orgasm and three before noon have left Luke pretty freaking exhausted. 

 

“So, did that get your mind off things?” Ashton is still panting a little from where he’s propped up on his elbows above Luke.

 

“Mmm, nope, let’s try again.” Ashton barks a laugh and bows his head so it’s pressed to Luke’s chest. 

 

“Or we could ya know, talk about it if ya want? You don’t have to, but I’m here for more than sex, as your trusty boyfriend and all that.” Luke rolls his eyes and smacks Ashton’s bum playfully. 

 

“Can we at least get cleaned up first?” They’re both already starkers so all Ashton does is stand and drag Luke up and into the bathroom. 

 

Luke’s a good half a head taller than Ashton and he likes to reiterate that by crowding the younger boy under the spray of the shower and shampooing his hair. Ashton doesn’t mind, in fact he throws his head back and lets out a pleased sound at the feeling of Luke massaging his scalp. Luke wonders what it’d be like to turn Ashton around and sink to his knees but for now he admires the view of the slick curve of the boy’s arse. 

 

Ashton tries to return the favor but he just ends up with soap in his eyes so they laugh it off and have a body wash fight that nearly ends with Luke slipping and busting his head open. Ashton giggles like a madman and blindly flails about for a towel while yelling about soap in his eyes. Luke chuckles softly and throws his towel on top of Ashton once he’s dried off.

 

“Give me some clothes.” Luke whines which makes Ashton laugh louder for some reason as he walks back to his bedroom with a towel hung low on his hips. 

 

“Here.” Ashton declares and throws a pair of boxers and a Nirvana shirt with at least ten holes in it at Luke.

 

They get dressed and Luke realizes that he’s actually forgotten about why he was stressed amidst the bubbles fights and giggling. Ashton tackles him onto the bed with an _‘oof’_ and Luke just smiles up at him and crosses his eyes as Ashton comes closer to bite at his lip ring gently and kiss his nose.

 

“You’ve got a very lovely nose, nice and slopey.” Ashton announces and kisses up said nose.

 

“What do you want?” Luke asks suspiciously and wrinkles his nose, Ashton’s scruff tickling his face slightly. 

 

“Not a thing. I just don’t tell you you’re fit often enough.” Ashton rolls off of him and lays on his side, head propped up in his hand as he gazes at Luke. 

 

“We’ve been dating for like a week and I’m pretty sure you’ve said that at least fifty times.” Luke says with a bubble of laughter, he can’t contain his joy when he’s around this boy. 

 

“Yeah, see. Not nearly enough.” Ashton reaches up a hand to trace over Luke’s face, he does that sometimes when they’re just laying there, he’ll trail a finger over Luke’s cheekbones and lips and stare in awe.

 

“Well then I guess I should tell you you’re fit more often too. Have I told you you look absolutely stunning with a wet mop of curls, darling?” Luke puts on a posh accent that sends Ashton into laughter, his glorious tinkling laughter that Luke is always pleased to hear. 

 

Their laughter dies out and Ashton’s touch moves to running up and down his arm. They settle into a peaceful silence and Luke closes his eye momentarily, wills himself to work up the courage to tell Ashton what’s been bothering him. It’s not like he hasn’t noticed, they’ve spent almost the entirety of the week holed up in Louis and Ashton’s flat together, Luke reluctant to return to his tiny dorm and Louis not giving a shit about giving him a ride to class when he needs. Of course Ashton has seen him collapse into himself more and more as the week gets closer to Saturday. He only perked up a bit today because his class got cancelled and he Ashton had the place to themselves for the entire day while Louis and Harry were off on yet another day long date. 

 

Luke steadies his breathing and moves Ashton back on top of him, needy for something to weigh him down, to anchor him to safety because he’s never really told anyone anything before. Sure, Harry is his mate and Zayn and the rest of the lads care about him but he’s never opened up like this before. Ashton rests his chin on Luke’s chest and reaches both of his hands up to thread into his hair. 

 

“I have to skype my parents tomorrow.” Luke announces looking up at the ceiling because he can’t look at Ashton now, this beautiful boy who doesn’t deserve his own troubles let alone someone else’s.

 

“Oh,” is all Ashton says, because he’s not really sure what response Luke wants. 

 

“My dad’s kind of a homophobe.” Luke says next, still not daring to look at the boy laying on top of him.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Ashton says again with more conviction, “So your folks don’t know...”

 

“I think my brothers might, just ‘cause they always sort of look out for me but I don’t think my parents ever even considered it.” Luke fidgets a bit uncomfortaby under the attention and Ashton gets on all fours so he’s propped over Luke, hair hanging over him and dripping onto the sheets. 

 

“You don’t have to tell them anything if you’re not ready.” Ashton says softly and leans in to press a chaste kiss to Luke’s lips. 

 

“You don’t- Ashton, I can’t ever tell them. If they find out they’ll strap me to a plane and fly me right back to Australia. I’m so tired of hiding and putting on this persona for them, what if I slip and they find out? I finally have a life worth living, I can’t- I can’t just leave it behind.” Luke isn’t crying but he’s damn near close, 

 

“Hey, hey, hey. You’re alright, babe.” Ashton coos and sits up, pulling Luke up with him so he’s sitting in his lap, “You don’t have to leave anything behind, just have a normal chat with your parents and everything will be fine. You can do it, I can sit right behind the laptop if you want.”

 

“Yeah?” Luke asks helplessly, a frown still painted on his face.

 

“‘Course, babe. Just get through tomorrow and then we can figure something out, you won’t be leaving, I promise.” Ashton sounds so sure, holding Luke in his strong arms and rocking them back and forth slightly, pressing tiny kisses to Luke’s head.

 

“Thank you.” Luke doubles his arms around Ashton and squeezes tight, “I’m not really sure how this whole relationship thing works but I’d say you’re doing a pretty kick ass job.”

 

Ashton laughs softly and scratches up and down Luke’s back, “You know most boyfriends aren’t this close after a week right?”

 

“D-do you think we shouldn’t be?” Luke asks because he’s clueless, Ashton is the one with experience here, Luke is just along for the ride.

 

“I mean I like you quite a lot and you like me a lot so I don’t see anything wrong with it. I think it feels pretty right.” Ashton is using that voice that Luke has come to recognize as his ‘ _the subject is kind of serious but I don’t want to scare you_ ’ voice.

 

“Who says I like you a lot?” Luke teases to lighten the densening mood and Ashton giggles like intended and bumps his head into Luke’s chest.

 

“Your eyes are very telling.” Ashton murmurs and leans forward so Luke is laying on his back again.

 

“Mmm.” Is the wittiest response Luke can think of because Ashton is working a love bite right at the side of his neck and palming him through his boxers and thats alll a bit distracting. 

 

\---

Louis bounds up the familiar steps to Harry’s flat excitedly. Their first day long date had gone wonderfully, Louis took Harry out for breakfast then they spent the afternoon at the art gallery where Louis got to marvel Harry marveling over paintings that looked like stains to Louis. Then they’d gone to the park and sat on a bench by the lake while Harry tried to make friends with a pigeon and Louis sneered at the young kid who looked at him like he was crazy. To top it all off they got a chinese take away and built a fort in Harry’s flat complete with comfy pillows and strategically placed fairy lights on Harry’s behalf. 

 

Neither of them had mentioned the night before and Louis didn’t want to make Harry think he owed him anything so he left after a few heated snogging sessions with a tent in his pants and a dazed smile tugging at his lips.

 

Louis knocks on the door and is greeted by Sir Pounce who is proudly sporting a pink bow today. It’s tiny and tied to a long tuft of hair right in the middle of his head and Louis thinks it’s the same kind of bow he’s seen his sisters put on their dolls a million times before. Harry scoops the fluffly cat into his arms and strides over to Louis like he’s holding a baby, cooing and bouncing him a tiny bit and everything.

  
“Say hi to Lewis, c’mon, be a good boy.” Harry encourages and Sir Pounce turns to Louis with an unamused look and lets out a deadpan meow.

 

“Well hello to you too, mister. You’re looking very lovely this morning.” Louis indulges the scene and scratches a finger under the cat’s chin.

 

“Aw, thanks. You don’t look too bad either.” Harry says with a mischevious giggle and Louis looks at him in disbelief. 

 

“Oi, don’t be cheeky.” Louis scolds and reaches up to squeeze Harry’s cheek, “You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, just got to put on my boots!” Harry says excitedly and sets Sir Pounce down gently. 

 

He clambers around until his lanky limbs have managed to place his sparkly shoes on his feet. Louis takes a moment to appreciate just how great Harry looks. He’s got on incredibly tight black jeans, a dark sheer button up blouse rolled up to his elbows, there’s a collection of silver necklaces dangling from his chest, and his hair is free from any scarf or braid, just left to curl wild and free. Harry looks unreal, like an etheral beauty and Louis really just wants to mark him up and have him scream his name but he refuses to rush Harry, refuses to ruin something so great with someone so wonderful. 

 

Louis rubs his sweaty palms on his thighs nervously. He has to make it through a whole fantastic day long date with Harry, granted it’s not as long as their other one but still. Louis begins to feel self conscience in his rolled up tight black trousers, joy division tshirt, black balzer, and black shiny loafers. He looks good, his ass looks great in these trousers, he knows that but compared to Harry in all of his glorious, alluring six feet. Harry makes Louis feel like the amatuer when he’s dressed like that, he looks like a man, not some timid boy with flour in his hair and confectioners sugar on his cheeks. 

 

“Erm, shall we go or did you want a cuppa first?” Harry askss and Louis realizes he’s been staring for far too long. 

 

“Best get going! Got a few surprises planned for you and we’re on a tight schedule, Harold.” Harry smiles goofily under the attention and leads Louis out of the flat with a hand on the small of his back. 

 

Louis opens the car door for Harry like the gentleman he is and hurries over to the drivers side. He turns the ignition and The Killers blast through the speakers, Harry jumps and Louis blushes and darts a hand out to turn the volume down, apologizing for his rocking out on the way over to which Harry dismisses him and turns the volume right back up. 

 

They drive for a good ten minutes, singing along and bouncing in their seats before Harry finally breaks and turns the radio so it’s nearly silent before turning to face Louis. 

 

“Leeewwwiiiiiisssss, tell me where you’re taking me.” Harry demands and Louis glances at him to shoot a mischevious smirk. 

 

“I cannot, Harold. You see, the point of a surprise is that it, ya know, surprises you once it’s revealed.” Louis knows he’s being a shit but he just wants to be able to see Harry’s face when he figures it out and he can’t do that while his eyes are on the road.

 

“Well then reveal it now and I’ll still be surprised.” Harry reasons as Louis turns on his signal and pulls into a place to park.

 

They get out and Harry stands on the sidewalk infront of Louis and pouts at him. His baby face makes him look like such a child and Louis is convinced so until he looks Harry up and down and see long toned legs and a smattering of tattoos on his torso. 

 

“Onward, Harold.” his voice is weaker than intended when he grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him down the sidewalk, he’s trying to keep this silly smile off his face but he’s just so excited to see Hary’s  reaction and do this all for him. 

 

It’s nothing big but Harry had mentioned wanting to do it ever since he was a child and Louis could just imagine a piece of Harry painted pottery on his dresser so it made sense to take him to Bean and Brush. They walk hand in hand, Harry whining and begging for Louis to just tell him when all of sudden his words cut off and Louis is yanked back a few steps to where Harry has stopped walking. Louis looks to the pottery place then to Harry who’s just stood there with a mix of awe and fond on his face and Louis tries not to feel too smug about it. Harry comes to and attacks Louis with a crushing hug and a million kisses to the head and Louis laughs a bit in surprise.

 

“Alright, curly, I didn’t bring you to the Eiffel Tower.” Louis says a little bashfully now and Harry is still smiling that mega watt smile. 

 

“Yeah, but you listened.” Harry says like it’s the greatest thing anyones ever done for him, “I always ramble about going to the lads but they never listen.”

 

Louis’ smile softens and he presses up to kiss Harry chastly, “C’mon, this isn’t even the best bit.” Louis says lowly and Harry lights up even more.

 

They walk in and are instantly greeted by a friendly woman behind the counter who explains how everything works, there’s a cute little cafe set to the side and to be honest it’s the main reason Louis chose this place over the others in town. What greater place could exist than this, Harry can get a bowl of fruit and Louis can get a cup of tea whilst painting little pottery gifts for one another. Harry looks like a disney princess, eyes twinkling in wonderment at everything around them as they’re led to the upstairs loft area to pick their pottery.

 

Harry chooses a heart shaped dish thing and Louis picks a little cat with a collar on it, imagines it on the shelf of pictures of cats on Harry’s bookshelf. Once they’re sat and settled across from eachother surrounded by all different colored paints and paintbrushes, the lady assisting them hands them a little menu and asks fo their  order. Harry get’s the fruit salad as predictd and Louis gets a cappacino just to spice things up. 

 

“You can put your keys in here since you’re always losing them, or other stuff I just thought it was pretty.” Louis hasn’t even started painting, too focused on watching Harry’s cute concentrated face as he skims his hand over the tubes of paint to pick his next color.”

 

The man from the cafe counter delivers their fruit and drink then and Louis thanks the guy and makes sure his eyes don’t linger on Harry for too long. Today is an important day and no hipster barista will screw it up.

 

“That’s very sweet of you, Harold. Can’t say this little guy is as practical.” Louis finally settles on a pale pink color, becuase what else would Harry enjoy more, and picks a brush to get started. 

 

“Um... I know I probably should’ve mentioned this sooner,” Harry sounds nervous and keeps his eyes on his pottery, Louis’ heart races, “Erm, my names just Harry, not Harold or... yeah.”

 

Louis barks a laugh and hooks his ankle with Harry’s under the table, “I know, princess. I just like calling you Harold ‘cause no one else does.” 

 

“That’s why I call you Lewis.” Harry blushes and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to hide his grin and Louis bows his head bashfully.

 

They haven’t stopped flirting since day one and Louis hopes they never do. He loves making Harry blush and giggling because Harry’s said something adorable. 

 

He’s waiting for the pink to dry a bit so he can paint the little collar and tries to sneak a peak at Harry’s but the boy shields his artwork and tells Louis that it’s his surprise for the day. Louis bugs Harry for a minute about it then goes to pick a color for the collar, he decides on blue and gold for the little pendant part of it. 

 

They chat about their work and school and it’s so natural and domestic but Louis is still nervous. He’s planned out this whole day to ask Harry to be his boyfriend, to make things official and if he says no then... Then Louis will be even more heart broken then when he broke up with his girlfriend of a year. He’s not sure he could lose Harry and he would because things would be way too awkward to be friends, he could never be just friends with Harry. 

 

He distracts himself by painting a name in little black letters with the tiniest brush he could find. Louis received no artistic genes what so ever but he’s got a steady hand and with enough hard work he paints a decent enough looking ‘ _Bean’_ with a microscopic heart onto the pottery pendant. Next he gives the cat bright blue eyes and and a dark green nose because the color is exactly like Harry’s eyes and it’d be a shame not to use it. Louis adds the finsihing touches and gives his cappacino one last slurp while eyeing up his masterpiece before deciding it has enough character to have a place in Harry’s home. 

 

“Almost finished, love?” Louis asks, standing from his stool and walking around to Harry’s side.

 

“Yep, you can have a looksee now.” Harry approves and Louis walks behind him, circles his arms around Harry’s torso and places his chin on his shoulder. 

 

The heart is absolutely beautiful, it’s painted a dark red which is quite normal for Harry but on top of that he’s painted a little tea cup and saucer, a football, and other little doodles of things Louis loves intermingled with pretty flowers, all in colors that pop brightly and still compliment each other.

 

“It’s so beautiful, Harold.” Louis says in his ear and kisses his cheek, he holds Harry a bit tighter and sways them back and forth slightly in an embrace. 

 

“You too.” Harry says, voice low and Louis smiles a small fond thing to himself because Harry always makes him feel so warm and bubbly inside. 

 

Louis pays for their pottery annd cafe goodies and takes the business card with the date written on it when they can come back to pick up their master pieces. Louis hopes everything goes perfectly until then so he’s not left with a torturous reminder of how perfect this experience was. He shakes the negative thoughts from his head and flicks his wrist and checks the time as they walk out of the pottery place, Harry’s arm looped around Louis’ as he rambles on his thank yous. They’ve got two hours before the reservation Louis’ made which is just enough time to scope out the little market that Harry’s been staring at longingly.

 

“You’re very welcome, darling.”Louis cuts off Harry’s fourth thank you and tugs him off to the side so they’re not standing in the middle of the sidewalk, “Surprise number two isn’t for a little bit longer, d’ya wanna check out the market in the mean time?” Louis has his back againt the wall of a shop building and he’s got both his hands in Harry’s back pockets.

 

“There’s another surprise?” Harry quirks his head excitedly and smiles brightly down at Louis.

 

“We’re only halfway through our day long date, Harold, you’ve got no idea what I’ve got in store for you.” Louis squeezes Harry’s bum playfully and the color instantly drains from Harry’s face and Louis almost bangs his head againts the brick wall because he’s got to remember that Harry isn’t like the other boys he’s been with, Harry is inexperienced and so, so fragile.

 

“Not like that, babe.” Louis says softer and moves his hands up to rub soothingly on Harry’s back, “C’mon, let’s go to the market, I think I see scarves.”

 

Harry comes to life again and takes Louis’ hand as they make their way through the small market. Louis’ not exactly rich but he does have a bit of extra money, especially now that it’s football season and being on the team gets him a lot of free meals and coupled with good grades, a full ride scholarship. And he intends on spending every extra penny on Harry, not to butter him up or make him feel like he has to owe Louis anything but, he just wants Harry to feel cared for and he knows the boy supports himself and doesn’t have much extra to spend on all the pretty things he deserves. So basically that’s how Harry ends up with two fancy new silk scarves and an incredibly quirky hat by the time they’ve walked by every stall in the market. 

 

Louis is swinging their enwined hands happily and going on about how great the floral print will look intermingled in Harry’s curls when he realizes they’re headed back to a stall that Harry’s been drifting towards the entire time. 

 

“What have you got your eye on, Pumpkin?” Louis asks because he loves the way Harry lights up with every new pet name. 

 

“Ermm, nothing.” it comes out like a question and Louis raises his eyebrow challengingly.

 

“You sure you don’t want to go back to that table?” Louis gestures to the vendor Harry’s been orbiting towards and pulls them aside to a stop. 

 

“Really, Lou, it’s fine, you’ve already gotten me like, everything I wanted, thank you.” Louis presses a sweet kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth and smiles at Harry’s cuteness, and Louis wouldn’t describe himself as a patient person but no matter how slow Harry talks he’d sit there waiting forever probably. 

 

Louis takes Harry’s hand and walks him to the table to notice it’s full of earings, necklaces, nail polsih, make up, and other fancy hair clips. Harry’s bottom lip is sucked into his mouth nervously and Louis understands now. Harry thinks he’s going to judge him for wanting to look at this stuff which is silly because like, honestly Harry has a cat that wears pink bows, it’s no surprise he likes other pretty things. He doesn’t want to just come out and say it though, Harry has to work through his feelings himsel so Louis tests the water. 

 

“Oh, if you wanted to look for something for your sister you should’ve just said, Harold.” Louis picks up a vintage looking ring and inspects it casually.

 

“Um... Actually, I uh- wanted to look at the nail varnish...f-for myself.” Harry stammers out and Louis tries not to think about what puts Harry so on edge when admitting he likes ‘feminine’ things, hopes to god it’s just society and not someone who’s personally made him so afraid. 

 

“How about yellow, yellow’s a happy color.” Louis suggest without skipping a beat and skims over the bottles of homemade nail varnish and picks out a bright yellow.

 

Harry breathes a breath of relief and takes the bottle with slightly shaky hands, “Thank you.”  he says and his voice sounds thick like he’s about ot cry.

 

“Well I haven’t paid for it yet.” Louis teases to lighten the mood but he stands closer to Harry and puts his hand on the boy’s hip to reassure him. 

 

“No for like, everything, Lewis. You- You’re really nice to me, like not that people are mean but you, you get me.” Harry shrugs his shoulder and stares at the little bottle of yellow intently.

 

“ ‘Course I do.” Louis squeezes Harry’s hip and pays for the nail varnish. 

 

Every moment with Harry is so intense and passionate and his heart can’t handle it sometimes. He feels like he could just burst with the emotion and it’s crazy and scary but he dosn’t care because just seeing Harry smile makes it all worth it. 

 

The sun is starting to set and Louis checks his watch again, they’ve got half an hour until their reservation and he figures if they don’t want to rush they should be getting on their way so he takes Harry’s hand and starts a slow stroll down the street. Harry has been absolutely shining under Louis’ attention all day and he doesn’t stop, just tells story after story about his friends and family with animated hand gestures and Louis’ grip anchoring him down by the hip.

 

Being with Harry feels like a strange mix of coming home and discovering a whole new world. They’re so comfortable around each other but Louis can’t remember a time he’s looked to Harry and not felt butterflies. Louis likes fooling around, sure, he’s like the champ of one night stands, he can do casual but more importantly he can also do serious but nothing in between. Which means asking Harry to be his boyfriend is all the more nerve wracking. He’s not asking Harry to be in his life for a few weeks or months, he’s going into this with intentions of long term and that could change his life forever. 

 

Louis’ already made up his mind though, so as they approach Rosso’s he smiles wide and squeezes Harry’s hand. 

  
“Lewis.” Harry breathes out and Louis’ smile grows even more as he holds the door open for Harry. 

 

It was Ashton’s suggestion, Louis’ never been before but he’s so glad he trusted the romantic that is his best mate because this place is gorgeous. There’s low lighting and private little tables adorned with fancy table cloths, a small vase with a rose, and softly glowing candles.  It’s romantic and sort of posh but not over the top, plus according to Ashton the food is ‘orgasmic’ so hopefully it’s enough to impress the chef that is Harry.

 

They’re seated immeadiately and the waiter brings out a bottle of red wine and Harry’s eyes are twinkling from the candle light. 

 

“Lou, this is-” Harry looks around the restaurant and the words die on his lips. 

 

“Shh, here, have a glass, pumpkin.” Louis soothes because Harry is so obviously having a mini freak out of excitement about the amount of effort Louis’ put into this.

 

“Thanks.” Harry smiles sheepishly and accepts the glass, swirling the wine around and bringing it up to his nose to smell, nostrils flaring wide and Louis giggles because Harry is such a dork it’s adorable. 

 

“You’re cute.” Louis says, voice low and he runs his foot over the inside of Harry’s ankle.

 

Harry’s blush is visible even in the low light and Louis’ heart flutters at the knowledge that _he_ ****did that.

 

“You’re pretty adorable yourslef.” Louis is about to huff and puff and say he is very much handsome and rugged and not adorable when the waiter comes back with a basket of bread and takes their orders.

 

Harry gets chicken alfredo and Louis gets the same because, honestly, he hadn’t even looked at the menu, he was too busy admiring Harry. 

 

They talk like they’ve been talking all day, easily and non stop, Harry tells him about his mates and how their pub nights always end up being filled with crude conversation and how he can’t wait for Louis to join them.

 

“...then there’s Michael and he’s like, a good guy I guess, but he’s kinda not really good about showing it, he’s sworn off sex until he finds a nice girl who he actually wants to be with.” Harry goes on and Louis really wants to steer the converstaionn away from sex because Harry’s lips are looking sinful, stained with red wine.

 

“Is he the one that was at my game with you?” Louis questions coyly and hides his smile behind his glass as Harry stammers. 

 

“I- uh, erm.” Harry sighs then, “That was Zayn, he dragged me out there to make sure you aren’t a jerk or something, he’s been more over-protective than usual lately.”

 

“You mean you didn’t willingly go out there to support me?” Louis says in mock offense and places a scandalezed hans to his chest.

 

Harry seems to loosen up, always pliant under Louis’ teasing as he smiles big, cheeks dimpling.

 

“I was definitely willing when I saw you forgot your compression shorts.” and that’s the frustrating thing about Harry he can go from innocent disney princess to confident cheeky minx in seconds and leaves Louis choking on his bite of bread and sputtering for his wine. 

“Jesus, curly.” Louis wheezes and Harry smirks and he doesn’t even have time to respond any further before their food is being brought out.

 

In the many previous times they’ve eaten together, Louis’ learnt that Harry will always steal food off of his plate and even though they’ve ordered the exact same thing, he continues on with his habit. Louis doesn’t even play sword fight with their forks like usual, just let’s Harry take the piece of chicken and gives him a wink and a ‘sharing is caring.’ that has Harry blushing. 

 

“So, Lewis. What do you plan to do after uni, become an astronaut, a lwayer, an interior designer?” And if it were from anyone else Louis would dead leg them and tell them to shut up but this is Harry and he knows the boy is being completely earnest, not a hint of sarcasm in voice, ever. 

 

“Next year I’ll be on a course to become a primary school teacher, or if I miraculously get recruited to play footy somewhere that would be nice.” Harry eyes glint and Louis can see it, is the thing, and he think Harry can too.

 

Can see himself waking up early and Harry shoving a cup of tea in his hands and sending him on his way. Can see Harry helping decorate his classroom and he can see Harry visiting during the day and he can see his group of five year old kids loving him and fighting over who gets to play with his curls or his sparrkly boots. He can see them having it all and it should terrify him probably but instead it makes him feel so incredibly excited for the future that for once in his life, Louis Tomlinson wants to grow up. 

 

“That’s really cool, that’s what I would have have gone to uni for, I think.” Harry says like he’s proud of Louis which isn’t like his usual reaction of unimpresseed nods and talk about how shit the pay is. 

 

“I think that’d really suit you, Mr. Styles. You can go to uni one day, we can start saving up.” Harry’s smile falters for a fraction of a second but then he’s off on some story about how his mate dropped out to just get into the photography business on his own. 

 

Louis knows it’s probably deflection but this day has been so perfect and he doesn’t want to ruin Harry’s mood by questioning him. 

 

They finish their food and Louis orders some gooey choclate cake thing that Ashton told him he _had_ to try and as they’re waiting, Louis gets an idea. 

 

“Gimme your hand.” He makes grabby hands at Harry and Harry obliges, setting his hand palm up on the table and Louis tickles it a bit before rumagging through their shopping bags and pulling out the nail polish. 

 

He pops back up and flips Harry’s hand over, shakes the bottle of nail varnish like he’s seen his sisters do a million times and unscrews the little brush. They don’t have much time so Louis just paints Harry’s ring finger, it’s symbolic and all that. He screws the lid back on tight and Harry pulls his hand up to inspect Louis’ work and blow on the nail to dry it. 

 

“You’re like, super good at this. I always get it all over my god daughter’s fingers when I paint her nails.” Harry says, impressed with Louis’ skills and Louis’ heart pangs imagining Harry sat there with his little god daughter and just thinking of Harry with any kind of daughter has some primal instinct in Louis going wild. 

 

“What’s she like? You’re god daughter?” Louis asks and Harry lights up like he always does when he talks about something he has passion for.

 

“She’s three and she’s the cutest thing ever, I’ve been good friends with her mum since before she was even an idea and I was there the day she was born. She was the quietest baby ever then grew up into the diva she is, always begging to wear her mum’s lipstick and have her hair done up, probably a good thing she likes it though, her mum’s a make up artist and hair dresser so she never really had a choice.” Harry’s smiling a dopey smile that Louis is ninety nine percent sure he’s miming because Harry’s hand gestures and look of adoration in his eyes has that effect.

 

“Sounds like my little sisters, ever since Lotts gotten into wearing make up they’re always askin’ for make overs and putting on fake proms just so they can get dressed up,  it’s cute, just can’t wait for my mum to have the twins so I’ll have a little brother to have a kick around with, or maybe a little sister, maybe my mum will finally have a girl who’s into that.” Louis doesn’t talk about his sisters to anyone because he’s never felt like anyone has cared much about his stories of them but Harry pays close attention and smiles along with Louis like he could hear about them for days.

 

Their dessert comes and Louis forgets to eat again, too busy smiling fondly at Harry thanking the waiter and shrugging his shoulders excitedly like a six a year old at the choclate cake placed in front of him. Harry grabs his fork and digs in immediately after taking a sip of wine.

 

“Mmm,” Harry moans in delight around his fork and Louis swears this boy will be the death of  him, “This should be like a local delekissen for Manchester.” 

 

And there it is, Harry being so utterly Harry and Louis should correct him lightly and kindly like usual, should save Harry from future embarassment if he ever tries to say ‘local delicacy’ again but instead all that comes out is-

 

“Be my boyfriend.” and it comes out like when people flipantly say ‘marry me’ but Louis means it so, so much and that is not how he wanted to ask, “I mean, Harry, I was wondering- I mean, I think you’re an amazing person and I have so much fun spending time with you but like I also wanna kiss you every second we’re together and I was wondering, if maybe you’d like to be boyfriends?” Louis’ voice lilts up hopefully at the end because Harry is just staring at him, expression completely unreadable.

 

“I like you very much alot.” Harry blurts and his face is full of fondness directed at Louis and he feels like he can finally let go of the breath he’s been holding, “Of course I wanna be your boyfriend, silly, you’re like super fit and nice and funny and your bum looks good in everything you wear, it’s unfair really.” 

 

Louis smiles bashfully and leans across the small table and kisses Harry like he’s wanted to all night, licks the choclate sauce off his lips and chases the taste of fine red wine before gaining some self control and not snogging Harry in a restaurant full of people.

 

They spend a good ten minutes just staring at each other in the candle light and communicating with their eyses with happy grins on their faces and Louis thinks about how much he could love this boy, how much he already does which is insane because it took him four months in his first proper relationship to tell his girlfriend he loved her. Which now is not the time to be thinking of anyone but Harry so he pushes those thoughts aside and pays for their meal and tugs Harry out of Rosso’s for his last plan to tie of the night.

 

“C’mon princess, I’ve got one more surprise for the night.” Louis swings his and Harry’s hands between them and can’t wipe the content smile off his face, everything is going so well and his last surprise will top the night off to perfection.

 

“Oh don’t give me that look, c’mon.” Louis practically giggles at Harry’s face and it’s expression of fond exasperation. 

 

Manchester Wheel isn’t exactly the London eye but Harry’s mentioned it a few times, something about the view and Louis figured it would look great at night with everything all lit up.

 

It takes Harry a moment to realize where Louis’ taken him, too focused on scanning the shops and places around them instead of actaully looking up at the massive ferris wheel  above them. Louis’ been on it once with the twins when he took them out for the day and he didn’t even get to enjoy it because halfway up they decided they were bored and complained until they got to the top and started crying and clinging to Louis as they discoverd their fear of heights.

 

Harry, however is bouncing with excitement as he insists on paying for their tickets, ‘ _really, Lou, you’ve been treating me all day, let me treat you’_ , and doesn’t stop until they’re halfway up in their little glass bubble and becomes distracted by the incredible view. 

 

They stand side by side, Harry’s arm around Louis’ waist and Louis’ head resting on Harry’s shoulder, and take in the view of Manchester all lit up and bustling with life. Louis’s enjoying the soft, comftorable silence but he doesn’t mind when Harry speaks up, like his thoughts are spilling out of his mouth. 

 

“I think I like the darkness better because it let’s the light shine, but the light just tries to take away the darkness. The darkness just makes the light even prettier. Which is funny ‘cause you remind me of sunshine but I like you quite a lot.” Louis doesn’t have emotional tears pricking his eyes, he doesn’t.

 

He surges forward and kisses Harry fiercely, wants to tell him everything through this kiss, how Louis thinks he could love Harry, how Harry is probably the most profoundly smart person he’s ever met, how he wishes he’d realize it, but instead he just kisses him deeper and thinks in the back of his mind that they’re not meant to be leaning against the glass wall like they are. 

 

He’s not sure if there are cameras in here and it’s the only thing keepin him from rutting against Harry’s thigh and getting off above the city Manchester. The kiss is more heated and passionate then anything they’ve ever done before, this time it’s different, there’s a low buzz of intent underneath it all as their hands explore each other’s bodies hastily. 

 

“Louis,” Harry whimpers and Louis thinks it’s the first time he’s ever heard Harry say his actual name and it sounds so good his brain short circuits and pulls back but keeps his forehead on Harry’s, staring into his eyes as best as he can from this close. 

 

“Tell me what you need, babe.” Louis whispers and Harry’s hips jerk forward.

 

“I wanna suck you off,” Louis pulls back completely, looks Harry up and down to make sure this boy is real, “Please, I really _really_ want to, there’s a first time for everything right?”

 

“Babe, you have no idea how bad I want that but we can’t here, okay? Let me get you home.” Louis reasons because he doesn’t want this to be rushed with the possibility of people being able to see them, he wants Harry to be completely comfortable. 

 

Harry closes his eyes and Louis can hear him slowly counting to ten under his breath to calm down. He hates to keep rejecting Harry but he just feels so much responsibility on himself with Harry being a virgin, he’s responsible for making or breaking Harry’s opinion on sex and he couldn’t live with himself if he ruined him. Harry’s just so fragile and sensitive and Louis doesn’t want him to look back and think they just did it because they were in the moment, he wants Harry to know how much better it is when they both can take their time and work each other up and tease a little bit. 

 

The wheel starts moving as they descend and the jerking motion has Harry’s eyes snapping open as he automatically clings to Louis. 

 

“See, you could’ve just bitten my penis off if I let you go down on me here.” Louis jokes and Harry huffs a laugh.

 

One day, Louis thinks, the stars will all align and he’ll finally get that blow job he so desperately wants from Harry, one day. 

\---

 

Pub nights are so much different without Zayn, there’s no one there to offer a steady stream of encouragement and biting sarcasm so Harry doesn’t dare speak up about his date with Louis,how perfectly the entire day was and how he now has a boyfriend. Especially when the only other people here are Michael, Niall, and Niall’s new mate from uni, Calum. Luke is with Ashton, something about a skype call, Harry decided not to bring Louis until Zayn was there, and Zayn’s been mia with Liam for an entire week. 

 

“So how did the date with that girl go?” Harry asks and plays with his chips, he’s been too moody to eat ever since he fell asleep on the ride home from his date and Louis insisted they wait until Harry was more concious before doing anything. 

 

“Please don’t even mention it.” Mikey hangs his head and Harry purses his lips and offers a pat on the back as his condolance. 

 

“I’m tellin’ ya, mate. Just stop lookin’ for something and you’ll find somethin’. That’s the golden rule.” Niall offers his words of wisdom from his never ending supply of relationship advice even though he’s never actually been in a serious relationship. 

 

“What about you, Calum? Anyone special in your life?” Harry asks because he’s a sap and he loves hearing people talk about their significant others.

 

“Yeah, her name’s Stella Artois.” Calum answers and Niall cackles in delight.

 

“Knew I kept you around for a reason.” Niall wheezes between laughs and Harry’s brows furrow.

 

“That’s not very nice, Niall. I think it’s a really pretty name.” Harry insists and then MIkey says _‘oh dear god’_   and Niall laughs even harder. 

 

“You’re funny, man.” Calum compliments Harry and then he gets that this is one of those situations where he’s accidentally been funny so he just shuts up blushes and stuffs his face with a ketchup covered chip. 

 

Harry wishes Zayn were here. He always explains everything to him. Or Louis. Louis always explains everything to him nicely with a kiss. 

 

\---

 

“Say see ya later, monkey.” Liam waves Airies pudgy hand and Zayn leans in to kiss him on the head.

 

“I’ll miss you, little guy.” Zayn smiles sadly and tickles Aries tummy to get a giggle out of him.

 

“Be back in half an hour, love you.” Liam says in a rush as Aries gets fussy and starts squirming from his perch on Liam’s hip. 

 

“Love you.” Zayn kisses Liam chastly and waves weakly as they get in the lift. 

 

Zayn never realised how much this part sucked, having to take Aries back to his mother’s after a little slice of heaven. The week he’d been there had been amazing but now he was going to be gone for a week and Zayn’s already missing his constant gurgling and excited squeels. 

 

He needs to distract himself so Zayn lets his mind drift else where. To Liam being a different kind of daddy and how they haven’t played in over a week and how that’s the longest they’ve gone since getting together in the first place. Alls they’ve had in the last week is quick blow jobs in the shower and sloppy handjobs interrupted by the static of a baby monitor. 

 

Zayn paces in the kitchen, pours himself a tall glass of whatever expensive champagne Liam has lying around and debates sitting on the couch and fingering himself open so he’s ready for Liam when he get’s back or just stripping down and waiting right in the lift. He settles for dressing up in the pair of lace Versace briefs Liam got him as a reward for coming five times in one night and restyles his quiff into a messy fringe like he knows Liam loves. 

 

He doesn’t even care that he’s so blatantly whipped. Zayn loves Liam and it feels so good to love him, nothing’s ever felt more right than loving Liam. He’s too worked up to sit and spread himself out on the sofa so he slips on a robe and walks out onto the balcony and admires the view of the city, thinks about Liam’s place in London and how he got spanked for the first time while looking at a prime realestate view from the large window in the Liam’s bedroom. Zayn shivers at the memory and pulls the robe tighter around himself. 

 

The amazing view can only keep his mind occupied for so long and when he walks back into the flat he’s half hard and about to just wank it out when the lift dings. Zayn doesn’t even try and hide his smirk, just stands in the entry way and lets the robe slip off his shoulders the second the doors slide open. The look on Liam’s face is one that Zayn will probably tease him about later if he still has a voice left. His cheeks flush instantly and his pupils go wide and Zayn lifts an eyebrow and trails a lazy hand over his chest and stomach.

 

“I love Aries being around a lot but holy shit have I missed your body.” Liam breathes out and stalks towards Zayn, pulling him into a bruising kiss and backing him up against the wall.

 

“Do I get a reward?” Zayn pants, clinging to Liam’s grey cashmere sweater and eagerly accepting every kiss Liam is planting on his body in between stripping off his clothes. 

 

“Fuck. Yes, baby you get every reward. You’ve been so good.” Liam already sounds spent as he hoists Zayn up by his thighs grinds into him. 

 

“So good for Daddy.” Zayn assures Liam and his chest is heaving with every love bite Liam is sucking into his neck.

 

“Yeah baby and do you know what good boys get?” Liam murmurs into Zayn’s skin, he’s in his space now, voice deep and gritty and ready to play.

 

“Please tell me daddy.” Zayn whimpers and scratches his nails into Liam’s back.

 

“Good boys get taken out for dinner.” Zayn smirks wickedly and his heart leaps and he’s pretty sure his dick moves three inches at the idea.

 

“Where?” he asks because they’ve been relegated to the bedroom for a week and Zayn knows the exhibitionist in Liam is going wild.

 

“I was thinking the balcony, where everyone can see my baby’s pretty ass with his daddy’s tongue deep inside.” Liam starts walking them towards the balcony door and Zayn is already moaning at the idea.

 

“Please. Daddy, please.” Zayn begs once he’s been laid out on a lounge chair and had his entire body re-acquainted with Liam’s hot mouth.

 

“Of course, baby, I know you’ve been a patient boy. Waiting for Daddy to treat you good, m’gonna  lick you out and make you come undone. You’re gonna come so hard when Daddy lets you, gonna make a mess on this terrace.” Liam sits up and flips Zayn over then pulls his hips so his ass is pressed high into the air and his back his arched.

 

“Please, now Daddy, please.” Zayn whimpers and bows his head, shuts his eyes and focuses on Liam’s mouth on his body. 

 

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you.” Liam’s rumbly voice reassures and as promised Zayn feels his briefs being pulled down to expose the curve of his ass. 

 

Liam kisses and bites at his ass, gives a warning then a soft smack to each cheek and then finally, finally presses his tongue in. Zayn shovse his ass back needily and Liam reprimands him with a smack that stings a bit more than the first.

 

 “So tight for, me. I love eatin’ you out, bet I could make you come just from my tongue.” Liam pulls out and murmurs between kissing over where he’s just planted his hand, always wary of hurting Zayn even though they’ve done this a thousand times and have yet to use their safe word. 

 

Zayn can’t speak, in his head he’s screaming out for his daddy but all that his mouth can get out is a series of desperate, choked off moans because Liam is so damn good at this. It’s not like Zayn’s never been eaten out by anyone else and Liam definitely takes the cake for the best ass eater, he just has this imposisbly strong tongue and takes his time to lick Zayn out and kiss around his hole and knead his hand on the curve of Zayn’s ass. He’s tried to return the favor but Zayn knows it can’t possibly feel as good as this. 

 

“Louder, baby. I want the couple on the first floor to hear how good you take it, how good your daddy makes you feel.” Liam breathes harshly and kisses up Zayn’s spine, stops to whisper hotly in his ear then gets back to work, fucking his tongue in an out of Zayn’s hole. 

 

Zayn loses it. Liam starts working in a finger and finds Zayn’s prostate like they’re magnets and Zayn absolutely loses it. He lets out every bottled up moan and cry for Liam, letting out an unabashed stream of “ _harder, fuck- yeah, nnnggg, daddy, Liam, please, so good”_ He moans even louder when he can _feel_ Liam’s mouth quirking up in a smirk around him and the rough rub of Liam’s beard between his thighs. He loves when Liam doesn’t have to go to the office and lets his beard grow out, love the way it leaves his skin burning for hours.

 

“P-please, Liam, touch m-me, oh fuck.” Zayn arches his back when Liam spreads his cheeks and licks even deeper, refusing to give in and touch.

 

“Come for me, baby, I know you can come for daddy.” Liam grunts and spanks him harshly and Zayn arches his back and comes so hard he feels it hit his chin. 

 

He collapses into the lounge chair and rolls over so Liam can finish on him. He reaches a hand out for Liam but the boy swats him away and jerks himself off onto Zayn’s chest then crowds over his body to lick their come up and lay on top of him. Liam’s heavy, all dense muscle but Zayn likes the feeling, likes being weighed down when he feels like he could just drift off if the wind were to blow too hard. 

 

“M’gonna let you fuck my face later.” Zayn promises, his voice already sounds wrecked from being so loud. 

 

“Mmm, you’re so fucking hot you know that?” Liam murmurs and kisses Zayn lazily.

 

“You’re pretty damn hot yourself, Mr. Payne.” Zayn retorts and fidgets a little uncomfortably, it’s not like he doesn’t like Liam finding him attractive it’s just- it gets Zayn thinking about the future and if Liam will still be interested when he hasn’t got a lean body and pretty face.

 

“C’mon, let’s go in. I’m not finsihed taking care of you, you want some supper? I’ll make you a cheese toastie.” Zayn smiles and let’s Liam pull his briefs back up and carry him inside bridal style. 

 

“I love you.” Zayn pulls Liam into a kiss when he’s set down on the sofa and Liam accepts it easily, throws the wet towel he’s been cleaning them up with off to the side. 

 

“I love you, babe. Now what’ll it be?” Because Liam won’t rest until Zayn let’s him take care of him.

 

Sometimes he wonders if Liam gets off on taking care of Zayn more than he does on sex. 

 

“Hmm, how about egg on toast.” Zayn suggests because it’s the easiest thing he can think of that Liam won’t argue isn’t nutritional enough. 

 

“K, what about some fresh orange juice to go with it? I just got a new juicer.” Zayn kisses Liam again, all tongue and thankfulness.

 

“Yes, please.” Liam smiles brightly and asks Zayn if he needs anything else before he bounds over to the kitchen and cooks Zayn breakfast for supper in nothing but his boxers.

 

Zayn kicks his feet up and lays back. There’s some program about cars on that Liam’s always watching and Zayn zones out after ten minutes, thoughts that Aries could distract him from creeping back. Waliyha’s party is in a week, Saffaa is going on that school trip, and his mother had to cut back hours to help Doniya move to london which is an entire different expense in it’s own. Basically, his parents are behind on rent and the normal amount Zayn would usually contribute has vanished with his lack of jobs lately. Usually by this time of the month he would have photographed enough shit to cover the rent and then some but starting freelance work has put a damper on things. Or rather, now that he’s his own boss he’s gotten too distracted to focus enough and book himself jobs. 

 

“Your foods ready, love.” Liam says softly as he presents a plate with two pieces of toast cut into the shape of a heart and two heart shaped fried eggs to match.

 

Zayn smiles, stress flowing out of his body just at the sight of Liam and his borderline cheesy ways. 

 

“Thank you, babes. You’re gonna help me with this right?” Liam rolls his eys, probably becuase Zayn does this everytime but agrees nontheless and runs back to the kitchen to get the glass of orange juice and an extra fork.

 

They each eat a heart shaped egg on toast and share sips of orange juice and Zayn gets overwhelmed with warmth because he’s so in love it makes his heart race at the stupidest moments.

 

“Talked to the lawyers again the other day. They reckon I can get full custody in two months if everything goes according to plan, she’s not even fighting it.” Liam says with mild disgust in his voice and Zayn understands, he’d fight a ten thousand men army for Aries and his own mother is just letting him slip from her life. 

 

“I’m proud of you, Li. You’re a wonderful dad.” Zayn says and sets the crumb filled plate on the coffee table.

 

“Thanks, babe.” Liam gives Zayn a knowing smile because he knows Zayn is changing the subject, never one to be comfortable to sit and talk about Aries mother, “But um,  since I’m gonna be home a lot more when Aries is here I’ve got a lot to take care of with the company before and-”

 

“How long?”Zayn asks because he knows what’s coming next, he doesn’t mean to sound snippy but, he’s so sad already and he’s not even gone yet. 

 

“I’m not sure, babe, no more than two weeks is all they said. I’ve got to meet with a few representives in Italy and make sure they can handle things before I take off for a bit.” Liam  explains and moves Zayn onto his lap, holds him tight like he always does when their days before parting ways are numbered. 

 

Zayn doesn’t ask Liam to stay and Liam doesn’t ask Zayn to come with because they both know that it’s not possible, that it will hurt more to deny the offer than just not mentioning it. 

 

“What about Aries? Aren’t you supposed to have him again in a week?” Zayn asks and it amazes him that the kid is already where his mind goes to first as far as concerns go. 

 

“My mum’s gonna take him, she watches him for a week every few months anyways so she can be super nan.” Liam rubs a hand up and down Zayn’s back and Zayn rests his cheek on Liam’s shoulder. 

 

“I could, ya know. Watch him if you ever need me to.” Zayn offers, he’s not sure if it’s over stepping any boundaries but he’s being honest and wants Liam to know that he doesn’t have any problems taking care of the baby. 

 

“I know. And you will, in five years when I have to go to America for a month to expand the company, you’ll be stuck here with a hell raising six year old and you’ll cry to me over Skype that he’s growing up too fast and we’ll be old and boring and have bland only half satisfying sex.” Liam states like it’s written history and Zayn cracks a smile and huffs a laugh. 

 

“Looking forward to it.” He announces earnestly and presses a kiss to Liam’s neck. 

 

He can’t wait for the future, to take Aries to his first day of school, to kiss his boo boos better, to just be a complete family with the two. But for now, he needs to focus on the present and start crunching numbers before his family misses their rent payment. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on chapters will be shorter but updated more often. thanks for reading :)


End file.
